


Don't Stop Believin'

by Stark-N-Barnes (StarSpangledBucky)



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Graduation, Humor, M/M, Musical Performance, Or My Poor Attempt At It, Past Abuse Mentions, Past Bullying Mentions, Past Car Accident Mention, Prom, Promposals, Protective Bucky Barnes, Swearing, Tears, WinterIron Spring Fling, innuendos, lots of friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/Stark-N-Barnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With prom on the horizon, Bucky Barnes has nobody to go with, unless it's Tony Stark of course. But as it turns out, Tony's going to be somewhat of a challenge, even though there's a valid reason as to why. And Bucky's about to find that out the hard way...</p><p>(Winteriron Spring Fling submission)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Believin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fadedintothenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedintothenight/gifts).



> My gift for the Winteriron Spring Fling and giftee Fadedintothenight.
> 
> I didn't think I was going to get this finished, but I pushed through and finally did it! Rated it mature for the swearing and the past mentions of domestic abuse etc.
> 
> Not beta'd (I posted this so early in the morning)

_S.H.I.E.L.D Academy_ thrived on giving their students the freedom they deserved during their learning. With a wide range of subjects to study, extra credit classes and useful assistance from teachers, other schools found it hard to compete against the school. It was the most sought out high school in Manhattan, run by Principal Phil Coulson who had the skills to support and encourage students to the best of their abilities. Their motto was to seize the day, study hard and treat everyone like a family. Though, that tactic barely worked, there were still the few groups or ‘cliques’ around school that would turn their noses up at anyone who wasn't to their standards. But everyone got by, they looked out for each other at the unlikeliest of times.

The loud ringing of a bell signalled the end of long boring classes, but also the best part of any student’s day... _recess._ Students flooded out of classrooms into the long, spacious hallways, voices droning loudly as they hurried to find their lockers to deposit books they wouldn't need for the rest of the day. Some of them simply wanted to find their friends as quickly as possible or be quick in the queue for lunch. Deep in the crowd, Bucky Barnes weaved through gaps between people and ducked to avoid flailing arms that swung out now and again. His backpack was slung over his shoulder, swinging loosely, hitting the occasional person on the arm, much to their annoyance.

He reached deep into the pockets of his stone washed jeans, fishing out his phone to open the music player, pushing the earphones into his ears, blocking out all of the noise. The bassy riff of a _Green Day_ song filled his ears, stirring a smirk on the brunette's lips. Bucky tucked his hands into his leather jacket pockets, bobbing his head as the singing began, the exit to the courtyard gaining on him. He didn't mind high school, since he'd entered _S.H.I.E.L.D Academy_ in ninth grade, Bucky had made a decent amount of friends and was handing in B grade work. His parents were supportive, even C grades would have been good enough for them. Though he hasn't always had it easy.

For over a year and three months, Bucky refused to attend school after being involved in a car accident with his best friend Steve, his dad George and younger sister Rebecca. Unfortunately for Bucky, his left arm was badly damaged, resulting in amputation, followed by the fitting of a prosthetic metal arm. Bucky hated it, for awhile, refusing to go out in public with it, preferring to hide himself in his bedroom for most of the day. It was Steve, his best friend since they were bratty toddlers who changed his mind on him not returning to get an education. Steve was enrolled at _S.H.I.E.L.D Academy_ when himself and Bucky parted ways after seventh grade, Bucky's parents simply couldn't afford the prices to have their son put there.

Thus, Bucky attended a different school, hated it...then the accident happened after his second day of eighth grade. His dad wasn't at fault, a drunk driver was speeding towards them on a quiet night in Brooklyn, George swerved to miss a head on collision, but the car flipped. Bucky's arm got trapped between the mangled door and himself, he'd never felt so much pain in his life until that night. It was a wise choice, considering the fact that a head on collision may have resulted in a fatality. Steve was the worst of the four of them, Bucky still had nightmares about seeing his best friend hanging upside down, unmoving and possibly not breathing. Bucky had to fight through the pain and hold his sister’s hand while she cried hysterically, worried about George, about Bucky's arm, as well as whether Steve was still alive.

Now, his arm was something he always wanted to talk about when someone asked about it. The arm became a part of him, after having it for over three years he'd worked hard on making it function correctly to the point where it wasn't bringing his confidence down. Nobody shied away or treated Bucky differently because of it. If he held out his left hand to greet acquaintances, they never thought twice about offering their left hand to shake his right hand instead. It was from there that Bucky never found it hard to make friends upon joining _S.H.I.E.L.D Academy,_ everyone was fairly welcoming. Besides, Steve had befriended all of them since being there, he knew what they were like, and knew they'd accept Bucky with open arms.

Which is how Bucky came to know the twins, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Brock Rumlow, Jack Rollins, T’Challa, Scott Lang, Thor Odinson and Bruce Banner. He also got the lowdown on who was dating who as well in the group, not that he needed to be told, it was pretty obvious that Natasha and Clint were dating, Brock and Jack were a couple and that Sam was Steve's boyfriend. If he needed inspiration for his drama class homework about romance in their generation he only had to sit and observe his friends for hours because they all interacted differently. Bucky was comfortable with his circle of friends, but with high school there was always two or three students who tried to stir trouble. He'd had the unfortunate experience of meeting Alexander Pierce who thought he owned the school along with his cronies, Grant Ward and Johnson. There were times where they almost got into fights until Nick Fury, the deputy principal, broke up the confrontations and sent them on their way. Bucky wished he'd let it be sometimes, he'd give anything to sock Pierce in the jaw at least once.

_There's a drought at the fountain of youth, and now I'm dehydrating_

_My tongue is swelling up, I say one, two. One, two, three, four_

_Troubled times, you know I can not lie_

_I'm off the wagon and I'm hitchin' a ride_

Bucky jogged down the stairs in time to the beat of the song, spinning a few times before jumping down from the second last step, scuffing the heel of his combat boots on the concrete. He tended to have an urge to dance around school while making his way to the table he hung out at. The brunette jumped up on a stone wall, running across it and dodging a few students on the way who yelled their frustrations at him. Bucky could only laugh in response, to say he was a troublemaker was an understatement, he was more of a menace, a trickster maybe. Even when he ran across tables where others were sitting he'd get the occasional _‘dammit Barnes!’_ or _‘walk on the pathway like everyone else!’._

Everybody knew about the _‘guy with the metal arm’,_ the guy who starred in high school Broadway shows, high school plays and even in occasional concerts which consisted of his band he had with Brock, Jack and Clint. Bucky wasn't popular, far from it, or at least...he didn't want to be like that, he preferred to keep himself reserved, yet he was outgoing with those he was comfortable around. Anxiety still clawed at him, crept up on him in unsuspecting moments, but his friends were always his support when he desperately needed it. He somehow felt like he was still experiencing an emptiness, an urge to fill it escalating as each year, month, week and day dragged on. Bucky hadn't been in a relationship for a long time, a few hook ups here and there didn't amount to the wish of him having somebody he wasn't going to bed with for one night.

The brunette sighed deeply as he turned around the corner of a stonewall, slowing down when the song was nearing its end. Few students sat in the areas that were the furthest away from any of the school buildings, thinking it was where all the troublemakers recided. While that was possibly _twelve_ _percent_ true, they obviously hadn’t met Bucky’s group of friends properly. People seemed to enjoy judging before getting to know others, Bucky knew it all first hand. But he had a knack for knowing who to trust, and who not to, so far it worked out well for him. If anybody dared to ask him to ditch his friends and join their crew, it’d be a no go, Bucky was around the right people, he adored them.

Through an opening in the trees, Bucky walked under them before stepping into a courtyard, spotting the gym nearby where some students were challenging each other to weight lifting contests. His gaze moved along to the tables surrounding a statue of the founder of the school, Bucky didn’t have a clue who she was, he didn’t exactly have the time to care either. He started walking towards the tables that were closest to the pathway for the gym, somewhat secluded under an old tree. Laughter echoed from that direction, Bucky recognised it as a mix of Sam’s and Scott’s, loud and full-bellied. His feet guided him towards his friends, tangled earphones hanging around his neck now, Clint's gaze being the first to notice him as he approached them.

_“Bucky!”_

Bucky greeted all of his friends differently with simple bits of affection. Pietro was the first, hugged with a few back pats, followed by Wanda who he kissed on the cheek. Clint was hugged tightly while Natasha stood up, giving Bucky a cheek kiss and a brief hug. Scott was much the same with a bonus high five added in. Sam and Steve were always bundled into a group hug with him, laughter bubbling up from Sam cracking a joke. Thor always gave him a bear hug which nearly crushed his bones before Bucky could even reach Bruce who he embraced with caution because he was slightly anxious when being social. Jack and Brock were the only two left, to which Bucky gave Jack a side hug, only when he was sitting down because he was so tall, moving onto Brock who he kissed on the cheek twice, receiving two in return.  
  
"Hold on! Hold the fuck up. Why does Brock always get cheek kisses from you?" Clint asked.  
  
"Why are you just asking me that now when we've greeted each other that way since we became friends?" Bucky laughed.  
  
"I thought I was just seeing things but you do it _all_ the time," Clint answered.  
  
"Clint, he's got a very long line of Italian heritage, his parents are Italian. So, there's traditions at their house. It's crazy, everyone in the family will kiss you on the cheek. They make you feel really welcome at their house," Bucky explained.  
  
"I pretty much warned him before he came over to my house for dinner. We like to show a little bit of affection. It was even funnier when Jack was introduced to my family and he's so tall and had to bend his head down for my Mama and Nonna," Brock snorted.  
  
"Aw man, sounds like fun," Clint said.  
  
"Well, come over to my house for dinner one night. All of you. Seriously, my nonna will cook so much food and make sure you're well fed," Brock offered.  
  
"You had me at food," Clint mused.  
  
"Of course he did," Natasha chuckled, ruffling her fingers through Clint's hair.

Bucky tossed his bag into the pile of everyone else's, jumping up on the seat of the table to sit down next to Brock, Sam and Steve being the only ones to ever sit at the table properly. He poked his foot against Wanda, hearing her grumble and swat it away.

“Stop it,” she chuckled.

“So, how was class? Didn’t you have an exam?” Steve piped up, breaking apart his sandwich to give a piece to Sam.

“Boring,” Bucky sighed, rolling his eyes and dropping his head into his hands. “Listening to Professor Xavier’s lectures are painful sometimes. And the exam, I'm pretty sure I coulda’ focused better if I didn't have Pierce kickin’ my damn chair,” he added.

Brock scoffed from beside Bucky.

“I'm gonna’ kick his fuckin’ ass if I see him today,” he grunted.

Natasha shook her head slowly.

“You, Bucky, Jack and T’Challa are always getting into fights with Pierce and his crew. When are you going to learn? We only have a month before we graduate, then you won't have to deal with them,” she scolded.

“C’mon Nat, they're dicks, we just give ‘em a few to the jaw, Brock maybe elsewhere since he's a boxer,” Bucky protested, hearing another scoff and a chuckle from Brock.

“I'm just saying, tone it down or don't do it all, it might get you off the list for prom,” she warned.

There was absolutely no way of getting through to Natasha, even if the points she had were right. But Bucky couldn't stand Pierce’s bullshit, especially when they picked on students who were so vulnerable.

“Speaking of T’Challa, guys, where is our Highness?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow, with a teasing tone to his voice.  
  
"Not sure," Brock replied, hiding a smirk by chewing on his lip.  
  
Bucky suddenly felt something brush along the top of his head, letting out a high pitch shriek, arms flailing to the side. He bumped into Brock, who bumped into Jack, nearly knocking the book from his hands, before hearing a loud laugh from the tree above him. T'Challa looked down at him with a wide smile, legs hooked around the tree branch to hold himself steady while he was sprawled out on it.  
  
"T'Challa! You son of a bitch!" Bucky exclaimed.  
  
His friends laughed and snickered around him, making him frown and flip them all off before glancing back up.  
  
"What are you a damn cat or somethin'?" he huffed.  
  
"They do not call me Black Panther on the lacrosse team for nothing," T'Challa answered.  
  
"Why do you hide in trees and scare them too?" the brunette asked.  
  
"No, it is because I'm fast, like a panther," T'Challa retorted.  
  
"Shaddup," Bucky grumbled.  
  
He reached up to do his secret handshake with his friend, one that was only between them and nobody else. T'Challa rolled to the left, grabbing the branch quickly to then drop down beside Bucky. His arm was slung around the younger man's shoulders, squeezing his arms tight as Bucky shook his head with a laugh.  
  
"You gotta' do that to a teacher before we graduate," Bucky stated.  
  
"Oh you should scare Peggy," Steve spoke, with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Wow Steve, after everything she did for you when you were struggling in art class," Brock tutted.  
  
"You can't fuckin' talk," Jack rebuked.  
  
"Shut up asshole," Brock bit back.  
  
"I'll shut you up myself," Jack taunted.  
  
Brock leant in close with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Try me," he challenged.  
  
A collective sound of groans echoed out from the group when the pair suddenly started breaking all the rules of appropriate PDA.  
  
"Get a room!" Clint yelled.

“Oh hell no, this is how you kiss your man,” Sam interjected, earning a startled noise from Steve when he reeled him in.

  
"Gross," Bucky complained, jokingly.

  
"Maybe I will scare the four of them instead," T'Challa whispered, jostling Bucky a little.  
  
"I will be your friend for life," Bucky snickered.

_“Yes Rhodey, I know. Yes, I'll remember to buy Pepper’s favourite chocolate on the way home because she's not feeling so great. No, I might be late I have a science committee meeting after school. I don't know! 5pm maybe?”_

Bucky's head turned to the right, his attention immediately drawn to the voice that kept making him want to come back to school everyday.

_"Okay, alright honeybear I'll see you two at home,”_

Tony Stark walked the same route every single day, Bucky had been keeping tabs on him about it since he'd first noticed him. He also just used it as an excuse to admire him from afar, take in the sound of his velvety voice and slowly yet _agonisingly_ pine for him. The agonising part was mainly emotional, the constant pounding of his heart along with his fights with his brain about doing something to quell the ache. Tony was more than just a pretty face, even though that was the one of the many great things about him, what with his dark, chocolate brown eyes framed by black, thick framed glasses, a fluffy mop of windswept brunette hair and a goatee that screamed _uniqueness_ through and through. He was smart, charismatic and extremely down to earth, at least from what he’d heard, from Brock or from Bruce, they were the two who talked to him the most. Others stated that he was shy and preferred to keep to himself.

Bucky did notice a few times that he’d keep his head down when he walked past their table, he’d even keep quiet in history class and also chemistry class that Bucky had with him. The only thing was that Bucky was at the back of the room, in both classes, Tony was in the middle, sometimes exchanging words with Jack who sat beside him. But Bucky liked it, he liked two sides to people, public speaking Tony was confident, but maybe private Tony was something _entirely_ different. Bucky could work with both, he found Tony intoxicating either way, he’d yet to see him smile, at least...smile for real and not fake it. He was positive that his crush on Tony was now simply _‘head over heels’_ for him, it had been at least a year and a half since the feelings started, that was enough. His only problem was trying to make his move, torturing himself day by day, failing to muster up the courage to ask Tony on one measly date.

Whether Tony had any interest in Bucky was another factor, Bucky might not be his ‘ _type’_ per say. But even then, Bucky didn't know if Tony had a type, he didn't know if Tony was interested in starting a relationship with anyone either. As far as Bucky knew, Tony was going to MIT after graduation, a dream he always said he'd had. Tony had a dream of owning his own company, and Bucky had to admire him for that. All Bucky had in mind was going to college to get degrees in astronomy and physics. _Would there really be time for personal endeavours?_ Everyone else had their own dreams and desires, it hadn’t sunk in yet for Bucky that they'd all be going to separate colleges. They'd make time to catch up together, but it wouldn't be the same as high school.  

The brunette let out a heavy sigh as he saw Tony stop by a bench to place his books down to put them in his bag. He slipped his glasses up on top of his head, looking up when Wanda, Pietro, Scott, T’Challa and Natasha started laughing at a joke Sam told. Bucky averted his gaze as quickly as possible, feeling a slight warmth spread across his cheeks, brushing his fingers over a frayed part on his jeans. _He's so damn gorgeous, glasses or not_ he thought. When he glanced back up, Tony was swinging his backpack over his shoulder, nearly jumping out of his skin when a shrill whistle came from Brock.

“Stark!” he called, waving the younger man over.

 _No, no, no_ Bucky thought, seeing Tony approach their table, before elbowing Brock in the ribs.

“What the fuck are you doin’?” he asked.

“Relax kid, I'm not gonna’ embarrass you,” Brock snorted.

“Hey Brock,” Tony greeted, smiling shyly.

 _Ugh, so cute_ Bucky said to himself, gnawing on the inside of his cheek.

“What's up man? You doin’ okay?” Brock questioned.

“Oh, yeah I'm alright, just busy. Need to study a lot,” Tony murmured, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Have you met Bucky yet? I know that you've been introduced to everyone else, but I don't think you and Bucky have been,” Brock replied, putting his arm around Bucky’s shoulder and patting it roughly.

Tony looked over at Bucky with a languid smile, chewing down on his lip afterwards.

“Hi Bucky,” he spoke.

If Bucky could float to the high heavens he would, he never pictured his first interaction with Tony being this... _easy?_ Tony was too sweet for his own good. And he looked pretty _damn_ fantastic in a deep blue button up and black vest with black slacks. _I'm going to die_ Bucky told himself, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“Hi, um...I like your shoes,” he uttered, briefly acknowledging the stylish sneakers Tony was sporting.

He's pretty sure the crickets must be having a field day at the silence that drew out in the group, Brock leaning into Jack to stifle a laugh.

_“I-I like your jacket,”_

Bucky didn't register Tony's voice until T’Challa kicked his foot lightly, nodding his head in the direction of Tony. The brunette was looking back at him with his wide Bambi eyes, pushing his glasses back down over his eyes, a light blush crossing his cheeks. Sometimes Bucky wondered if Tony even knew how much he melted people's hearts, because Wanda and Natasha always commented on how adorable he was. Tony usually stammered around people he didn't know so well, like he had just done to Bucky, he didn't know if he could take it. But with every ounce of determination, Bucky knew he had to act as calm as possible.

“Thanks, it's from a store two blocks down from here, y’know, if you ever wanna’ get yourself one,” Bucky offered.

Tony nodded slowly with another shy smile, before looking at Bruce.

“Are you coming to the library Bruce?” he queried.

“Sure, I've got to study some things for chemistry for an exam,” Bruce responded.

“Hey, I'll meet you outside the library Tony? We’ll walk to class together,” Brock interjected, smiling softly at Tony.

“Okay, I'll see you after break,” he chimed, giving everyone a small wave.

Bucky's eyes never strayed from Tony, watching him walk away with Bruce in tow as they delved into a conversation. He wished he could have that interaction with Tony, _god,_ he wanted to get to know the man who decided to take his heart and wrap it up in a warm embrace. It made him feel embarrassed that he couldn't talk to somebody as confidentially as he talked to others. Tony shouldn't have been anything different for him, but in truth...he truly was.

"Aw, Bucky's in love," Brock teased, nudging the brunette with his elbow.  
  
Bucky frowned and punched Brock lightly on the arm.  
  
"I'll remember that next time when you're all doe eyed over the next guy that catches your eye," Bucky retorted.  
  
Brock tilted his head to the side, as he searched for the lighter in his pocket for the cigarette that was now between his lips.  
  
"I don't think that'll be happenin' for a long time kiddo," he replied, lifting his hands up to light the cigarette.  
  
Bucky's eyes nearly bulged out his head when he saw a silver band around Brock's ring finger that he hadn't seen before. Brock simply glanced back at him with a wide grin, giving him a nod of confirmation.

  
"No way!" Bucky yelled, standing up on the table.  
  
Jack smirked while still staring down at the book in his hand.  
  
"Didn't put up with his shit since eighth grade for nothing," he said.  
  
"And you didn't tell me! I'm hurt! I can feel the pains in my chest!" Bucky cried out, sinking to his knees. "Oh the pain. I think I'm dying," he added, sprawling on his back beside Brock.  
  
"No! Bucky!" Clint wailed, rushing forward to clutch his friend's hand. "He had his whole life ahead of him!" he exclaimed.  
  
The brunette raised his head to stare at Clint.

  
"I do still have my whole life-" he stopped, abruptly.  
  
"Shh," Clint shushed, covering Bucky's mouth with his hand.  
  
The group fell into fits of laughter, Brock being the only one to shake his head and take a drag from his cigarette.  
  
"Hey wait, we can't smoke at school!" Bucky accused, jabbing his finger at Brock after sitting back upright.  
  
"Why do you think we picked this spot to sit at. None of the teachers walk this way," Jack scoffed, taking the offered cigarette from Brock.

"True. Anyway, congrats you two, I didn't realise you were _that_ serious," Bucky chimed.  
  
"It was part of his promposal for me," Brock replied.  
  
A chorus of _aww's_ broke out in the group, causing Brock's cheeks to go a light shade of pink.  
  
"Fuck you guys," he huffed.

“I could tell you how it happened-” Jack started.

Bucky glanced down at the ground with a snort, his chin propped up on his elbow, distancing himself away from the conversation. He'd completely forgotten about prom, his entire group were ecstatic to go, Bucky even agreed to attend it, even if it wasn't exactly _‘his kind of thing’._ But it wouldn't mean much to him if he didn't have somebody to go with, he'd prefer a romantic partner, but if his last resort was a friend, maybe even his sister Rebecca, then he'd do it. He was jealous of Steve, Sam, Clint, Natasha, Jack and Brock to say the least, flying solo seemed like the worst case scenario.

“...he yelled at me one night because he was the one to ask me to prom, while we watched TV, it was casual. Then he got mad, it was like watching a drama queen unleash their wrath. So I proposed to him in the middle of his bedroom at his Nonna’s house,” Jack explained.

“Lame!” Clint exclaimed, hands cupped over his mouth to make the exclamation louder.

He was paying attention now, interested in listening in on how the couples of their friendship circle got asked to prom.

“Wait, wait...Natasha, how did Clint ask you to prom again?” Brock asked, looking at Clint with a smug smirk.

Natasha sighed and clasped her hands together in her lap, narrowing her eyes at Clint in a joking manner, before turning back to Brock.

“He asked me back in February, on Valentine’s Day. Stood up on a table in our favourite diner dressed as Cupid and sang off-key while playing a ukulele,” she said.

Hysterical laughter burst out from everyone, with Bucky having to grab onto T'Challa who was nearly keeling over as much as he was. Clint simply shrugged shamelessly, but smiled when Natasha planted a kiss on his cheek to reassure him she loved the promposal anyway.

“Yeah well, at least your boy didn't almost burn his kitchen down last month to make a carrot cake and ice it with a prom question on it,” Sam interrupted, jerking his head in Steve’s direction.

“You’re still bringin’ that up and I keep tellin’ you I’m sorry,” Steve sighed, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

“Aww, Cap, you know I love you,” Sam cooed, dropping a kiss on each of Steve’s flushed cheeks.

“Ugh, guys please, no more PDA and sappiness, I think we earn our fair share from these two,” Clint groused, poking Jack in the foot with his own, and earning a bitter stare.

“ _Ooh,_ that’s a hard glare, I’d watch yourself kid, Jackie boy might be quiet but he’s full of surprises,” Brock jeered.

“Mhm, I bet,” Natasha chided.

Brock poked his tongue out at the redhead who smirked at him triumphantly, draping her legs over Clint’s lap.

“Fight me Romanov,” he jested.

“Don’t test me,” Natasha replied.

Bucky, too lost in his thoughts, didn't catch on to the hilarity between his friends, far too focused on one word that embedded itself in his mind and called out to him. _Prom._

_"I'm gonna’ ask Tony to prom,”_

Everybody fell silent at the words that just tumbled out of Bucky's mouth, their gazes all locked on him with stunned, or somewhat confused expressions.

“What?” Pietro spoke up, breaking the silence.

Bucky rose to his feet, standing up on the table now, scratching the back of his neck before combing his hand through his hair. He didn't mean to say it out loud, but now that everybody's attention was on him, he couldn't walk away now. Their eyes followed him when he stood up, obviously waiting in anticipation for an answer.

“It's a great idea!” he exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips. “Hearin’ you guys talk about promposals...it made me think that maybe this is how I can tell Tony how I feel. C’mon guys! You know I've been interested in him. Hell, I'm sure I'm in love with him,” he continued.

“I dunno’ if that's a good idea Bucky,” Brock responded, stubbing out his cigarette on the table.

“Why the hell not?” Bucky questioned.

Brock sighed as he stepped down from the table, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, shoving both hands in his pockets.

“I'll tell you about it later, I gotta’ go see Principal Coulson about something,” he stated, turning away from the group and leaving after kissing Jack on the cheek.

“Well that was... _weird,_ ” Sam issued, leaning back against Steve.

“He's got a reason to be a bit negative about it,” Jack said.

“But why?” Bucky interrogated, sitting back down.

Jack lifted his gaze from the book he had, his face remaining neutral, yet his eyes being the one thing to tell the story. Bucky knew from that look it was something... _personal,_ maybe something serious, he didn't exactly want to get in the way of that. If Brock was going to talk to him about it at a later time, he'd take it.

“Okay so who wants some of my mom’s famous cookies!” Sam shouted, holding up a tub filled to the brim with chocolate chip and chocolate fudge cookies.

Immediately the mood changed, sounds of approval coming from everybody as they reached for a cookie, or two, yet Bucky stayed in his spot. He propped his chin up on his hands, his elbows pressing on his thighs, staring off into the distance. The thought of not at least trying to ask Tony to prom bothered him, if he knew why it seemed to be such a bad idea, maybe he'd agree. But, the fact that Bucky didn't have a reason to go by, he still wanted to ask Tony...he was going to. The only question was... _how?_

“Here,” T’Challa hummed, waving a cookie in front of Bucky's face and sitting down beside him again.

“Thanks,” Bucky murmured, taking the cookie with a brief smile.

Bucky smiled wider, after taking a bite from the cookie, chocolate melting in his mouth, too good for him to not let out a moan of approval himself.

“If it will make you feel better, I think you should ask Tony to prom. This is your last chance after all,” T'Challa encouraged, clapping his hand down on Bucky's shoulder.

_At least he had somebody’s approval..._

* * *

The following week, Bucky organised his first promposal attempt, not sure on how many times he’d need to try, but hoping it wouldn’t be _that_ difficult. Bucky wasn’t going to miss out on his shot at taking Tony to prom, maybe even coming clean about his feelings as well. He spent hours brainstorming ideas, discussing them with Steve, Sam, Natasha and Wanda before picking out ones that would be simple enough for him to handle. They were simple, but Bucky was fairly sure Tony wasn't into big extravaganzas or anything like that. Even though Brock was still trying to reason with him that it wasn't a good idea, Bucky for once...didn't feel like listening.

“Are you sure you got the right locker?” Clint asked, slamming his locker door behind him as he glanced at Bucky.

He thought it'd be a great idea to stand at his locker and watch Tony's reaction at the lockers that were diagonally across from him.

“I watch him everyday, I think I can remember which locker is his,” the brunette huffed.

“That sounds... _creepy._ Wouldn't it be hilarious if you put it in Pierce’s locker,” Clint joked.

“I would fling myself into the sun,” Bucky rebuked.

Clint let out a laugh while shaking his head, the three books tucked under his arm shifting a little. Bucky's gaze was still stuck on Tony's locker, waiting and hoping Tony would walk by soon and make a stop. Class was due to start in ten minutes, Bucky's class of course was at the other end of the school, so he was willing to suffer the consequences of being late.

“He's here,” Clint spoke, turning Bucky's head away from the row of lockers.  

Tony was walking down the hall with Bruce, waving his hands around while Bruce nodded and nervously tugged on the straps of his backpack. Bucky gawked at Tony like a lovesick puppy, feeling Clint tap his chin twice with a laugh.

“If you let your jaw drop anymore it's going to hit the floor,” he uttered.

“Holy fuck. No, Clint, this is unfair, he's lookin’ so damn handsome,” Bucky whined.

“Alright, smartass, what is your loverboy wearing today?” he asked.

“Tom Ford, all of it, the shirt, shoes and jeans. His sunglasses are Matsuda,” Bucky answered.

“Wow, look at you, you know all the designer brands these days,” Clint teased.

“Excuse me, I work part time in retail pal,” the brunette retorted.

“That's only because T'Challa put in a good word for you,” Clint scoffed.

“Shaddup, he said he'd help if I picked out a new Armani shirt for him,” Bucky grunted.

His gaze fell back on Tony, perking up immediately when he saw him stop by his locker. _This is it_ he thought, biting down on his lip.

“He does look pretty good,” Clint commented, earning a brief smile from Bucky.

Tony twisted the lock around twice, hearing the click before he pushed the door open with a light tap of his fingers. He shrieked suddenly when two balloons flew right into his face, his hands flailing out to push them back into his locker in a panic. Bruce started laughing from beside him, amused by the sudden outburst from his friend, but also curious as to what the balloons were for. Tony hung his head, breathing heavily as he looked up to see a white box sitting underneath the ninja balloons, with his name scrawled messily on top of it. He reached for it, mindful of the helium filled killers above the box, smelling the faint aroma of sugar and cinnamon.

“What is it?” Bruce questioned, peering over Tony's shoulder.

“Donuts, I think,” he replied.

“Oh...wow,” Bruce breathed, eyes widening a fraction.

Bright red writing across a row of four donuts spelled out _PROM?_ in bold as well as Bucky's name scrawled below them, causing Tony to tense up. Prom was a word that was a recurring nightmare for Tony, the wicked laughter and hurtful comments droning in his ears. He swallowed thickly before glancing over his shoulder, locking gazes with Bucky who only smiled back at him with a nervous wave to follow.

“Tony?” Bruce spoke up, shaking him gently.

“Wait here,” Tony muttered, shutting his locker door with a loud forcefully.

He dropped his bag by Bruce’s feet, making a beeline for Bucky, the donut box held firmly in his hands with dents on the sides from firmly gripping it. Bucky must have sensed Tony was impressed, considering that his smile dropped, his eyes filling with a small bout of panic. Tony rolled his eyes, slowing down while trying his best not to look like he was on his way to kill his prey, for Bucky's sake. He couldn't deal with this, Tony wasn't even interested in prom, studying and the hopes of getting into MIT were more important. Tony wasn't sure if he was going to prom anyway, flying solo sounded bad, but the thought of prom altogether put Tony on the verge of an anxiety attack.

“Hi,” he muttered, keeping his eyes fixed on Bucky.

The brunette scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly smiling again until he chewed on his lip. _Calm yourself Bucky, you get too damn flustered around him_ he said to himself.

“Hey,” he responded, hearing Clint slap his hand against his forehead from behind him.

Tony shoved the donut box into Bucky's hands, jaw clenching as he took a step back, keeping a decent amount of distance between himself and Bucky. The moment became a standoff, like a scene from _The Bold And The Beautiful,_ but with better acting, and _actual_ emotions being put on the table.

“No thanks,” Tony said.

With another quick once over of Bucky, something he really shouldn't have done, Tony spun around and retreated as quickly as possible. Bucky stood frozen in his spot, tilting his head down to stare at the box, noting the dents already on it, and the new ones where he'd mistakably grasped it. Clint stepped into Bucky's line of sight, peeking inside the box at the freshly made donuts.

“Dude, ouch,” he whispered.

Bucky frowned and handed the donuts over to Clint.

“Keep them, I ain't gonna’ eat them anyway,” he growled.

“Bucky, chill out man, it's not the end of the world,” the brunette reasoned.

His friend snatched his bag up, pressing his lips into a thin line, his eyes void of speaking any emotion. He was... _crushed,_ to say the least, yet his hopes weren't very high from the beginning, but he didn't expect Tony to tense up for one, then shove the donuts back in his face like he'd committed satire. It only made him want to know more as to why Tony reacted in that way, Bucky hadn't done anything wrong, yet Tony's response was slightly hostile. But nobody understood, Brock thought it was a bad idea, Clint was telling him to _‘chill’_ and none of his other friends seemed interested in helping him out, minus the brief moments they chipped in with ideas. It pissed Bucky off, so much so he didn't want to be near anyone.

“No, Clint...you just don't get it,” he hissed,

At the sound of the bell, Bucky stormed off to class, his wrath left behind in its wake.

* * *

_“It's gotta’ work this time,”_

In the coming fortnight, Bucky had devised yet another plan to ask Tony to prom, one he was _sure_ that would succeed. They only had three weeks left until prom, the hype gaining further and further as the days passed by. It was the big topic at lunch breaks and sometimes during classes when teachers were late or there wasn’t much work to do. Bucky only had three other things to complete before he graduated, two exams next week and then a final drama performance the following week. While he did have to focus on these things, prom was really the only important thing on his mind.

“You won’t listen to anyone will you?” Pietro tested, leaning back in his chair.

Chemistry was Bucky’s favourite class, mostly because it was important for his career path in astronomy, but also because chemistry class meant _Tony_ would be there. The only thing that sucked was the seating arrangements, everybody was paired with someone that their teacher, Mr Richards, thought would work well together. Although it was true, Bucky did work well sitting beside Pietro, but he'd much rather be in the middle of the class where Tony sat, with Jack. He couldn't deny that he wasn't at least a little envious of his friend sitting next to the guy he had feelings for, but Bucky tried his best to take it in his stride.

“Pietro, you don't understand, I've gotta’ give it a shot,” Bucky replied.

“You could always go to prom with Wanda, Scott, Thor, Bruce and I. We are all going as a group,” Pietro offered.

“I really like Tony, okay. And I'd really like to go to prom with him,” Bucky stated.

“I know, but our offer is still there if you need it,” Pietro mused.

Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes.

“You're all actin’ like I'm not allowed to ask him to prom,” he grumbled.

“It's not that, we think Tony might not be someone who goes to things like prom,” the younger man answered.

“How the hell did you come up with that conclusion huh? Have you talked to him?” the brunette questioned.

“No,” Pietro murmured.

“Then stop makin’ damn assumptions,” Bucky snapped.

Pietro stared back at Bucky like a wounded animal, biting down on the inside of his cheek.

“Sorry…” he mumbled, earning another sigh from Bucky.

“Don't be, I'm just bein’ stubborn,” Bucky said.

“What's new,” Pietro teased.

“Shut up,” Bucky chuckled, lightly shoving Pietro away.

_“Mr Barnes, would you like to share with the class about what yourself and Mr Maximoff are talking about?”_

Every student present in the class turned their attention to Bucky and Pietro, judging them but also curious as to why their teacher called them out in the first place. Bucky caught Tony staring right at him, his cheeks burning red hot before he looked away from him and back at Mr Richards.

“It's nothin’, sir,” he spoke.

“Well, if it is nothing, then try and concentrate please,” Mr Richards uttered.

“Understood,” he muttered.

“Great, I'd like all of you to go through your notes and textbooks to study for the exam. Try to keep your voices down too,” Mr Richards said, leaning against his desk.

Some students groaned, others made noises of agreement, the sounds of books opening and paper rustling soon filling the room. Bucky perched his chin up on his hand, opening his book to make it look as if he was studying. He was one to prefer studying at home, plus he wanted to stay fixated on Tony to see his reaction to his new idea of a promposal. Pietro thought it was cheesy when he explained it, but Bucky wasn't one for making everything complex, he enjoyed the simplicity of things. Which was why he perked up when Tony started opening his own book beside him.

Tony's eyes weren't on the book, but Jack's certainly were, until he turned around and stared at Bucky, mouthing ‘what the fuck’ at him. Bucky shrugged back with a sheepish smile, kicking Pietro under the table when he let out an amused snort. Then he saw Tony glance at the book, immediately straightening up in his chair, before glaring at Jack who shrugged also. _Fuck you Jack_ Bucky cursed to himself. He didn't understand what the big deal was, if everybody else had the chance to take someone to prom... _why couldn't he?_

“He's writing something,” Pietro issued.

Bucky saw Tony scribbling on the post it note he'd stuck into Tony's book before class. He remembered having to sneak into the classroom when Mr Richards wasn't there and sift through the textbooks they kept in the class. When he'd found Tony's he smoothed the sticky edge of the note into a specific page in Tony's book, one that Bucky knew Tony would turn to. He did know a lot about Tony, though not exactly to the point where he'd be considered a stalker. That was the last thing he wanted to be labelled as, all the other labels he'd had thrown at him during his schooling years never phased him, but being a labelled a stalker would ruin him. All he wanted to do was ask the guy he was fawning over for a date to prom.

Suddenly, he felt something light bounce off his temple, immediately training his gaze on Tony who was peering over his shoulder with yet another frown. Bucky knew that couldn't be a good sign at all for him. He reached for the crumpled up note, gently pulling at it to spread it out, flattening it on the smooth surface of his desk, his heart pounding heavily like the last time. Tony left a note under Bucky's attempt at a pickup line, he had to admit, it was lame, but humorous at the same time. He thought it was rather subtle to say _‘I think we have a lot of chemistry. So will you go to prom with me?’,_ of course with chemistry written in capitals, as well as underlines to emphasise the pun by putting it in a chemistry textbook. However, underneath his writing there was a completely different outcome to the one he really wanted...another rejection.

Bucky groaned and dropped his head down on his desk, embarrassed that Tony had decided to play him at his own game and wrote _‘Ever hear of nobelium?’_ then drew the symbol from the periodic table which was _‘No’._ It was a well played comeback, yet Bucky was still disappointed and confused. He hadn't done anything wrong to Tony, they hardly even talked, so he couldn't  understand why Tony was so _against_ going to prom with him. _Maybe he thinks you're weird. Or that you're not his type. Who has a type these days?_ he told himself, stuffing the note into his pocket in frustration. Pietro was leaning closer to him now, elbowing him softly in the ribs.

“You didn't see that coming?” he taunted, with a snicker.

It only earned him a rough punch on the arm from Bucky, who couldn't look anymore like a sourpuss if he tried.

“I'm not done tryin’,” he bit back, keeping his head low and wallowing in the shame.

* * *

_“There's a room where the light won't find you. Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down. When they do I'll be right behind you. So glad we've almost made it. So sad they had to fade it. Everybody wants to rule the world,”_

Tony belted out the words to his favourite _Tears For Fears_ song in the privacy of his car, idling at the traffic lights, which had yet to turn green. He'd spent most of his afternoon after school, studying with Bruce for their mathematics exam, before stopping by the store to gather groceries for dinner. Thursday nights were always Tony's choice for dinner, as well as his turn to cook it, it'd been a routine himself, Rhodey and Pepper had kept ever since they moved in together. He decided to go with an Italian dish, his signature risotto that hadn't ever been a miss, only a hit.

The brunette jumped suddenly at the sound of a heavy rapping on his window, turning his head to see a motorcyclist waving at him. He put his window down and saw another motorcyclist behind the first, also waving at him. _What the hell?_ he thought. It wasn't until they both flipped up their visors on their helmets that Tony saw that it was Brock and Jack. Tony breathed a sigh of relief, thinking he'd done something wrong, even though he was sure he kept to his lane. The low hum of the Harley's engines was like music to Tony's ears, he was jealous of Brock and Jack for having such sleek motorcycles, but he did love his bright orange Audi, a lot.

“Had you worried for a minute huh?” Brock spoke, voice slightly muffled by his helmet.

“Could have been worse, could have been a police bike,” Tony retorted.

Brock scoffed and nodded in agreement, before pushing his visor back down, his hands falling back to the handlebars, revving the engine loudly with Jack following suit. Tony knew he'd be smirking like a smug bastard under that helmet, a small laugh tumbling out of his throat. As the lights turned green, Tony watched Brock and Jack ride ahead of him, engines roaring and echoing into the air, outdoing the rumble from his Audi’s engine.

“Show offs,” he huffed out

He saw the pair disappear up ahead, taking another route from where Tony was going, he was closer to home than they were. Tony pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head, clasping the top of the wheel with his hands, sliding them down as he sighed deeply. School had been stressful the past few weeks, especially with the added drama of having Bucky chasing his tail. The gestures were nice, Tony had to admit, Bucky was trying, but Tony couldn't go through with it. Every time Bucky pulled yet another stunt to try and ask him to prom, Tony panicked and rejected his promposal.

Tony wished he could let go of what happened to him when his old school decided to have a prom for freshmen and sophomores, the worst time of his life. Now that he transferred to S.H.I.E.L.D Academy before becoming a sophomore, things were looking up. Yet now that he was in senior year, the dreaded topic of prom haunted him when he saw the flyers being passed around, and of course...Bucky's attempts at asking him to the event. He barely knew Bucky... _sort of,_ he had heard of him, he'd seen Bucky in some of the school plays, which Tony loved. The first time they'd even interacted was when Brock called him over, Tony had to admit, Bucky was pretty easy on the eyes, he wasn't sure if it was his blue-grey eyes or the tender smile he gave Tony when they greeted each other.

But regardless, Tony simply couldn't accept that somebody would be interested in him again, not after the last time. He preferred to focus on the rest of his studies so he could ready himself for MIT, if he was accepted there that is. Prom was the last thing on his mind, however everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to rant and rave about it, talking about what they'd wear, what transport they'd show up in and who'd be the best dressed. Once upon a time, Tony had his dream prom all thought out in his head, a charming date by his side while both of them arrived in a classic car, something along the lines of a hot rod or a Mustang. Either way, his hopes of that were shattered in freshman year, Tony didn't want anything to do with it now, no matter how many people tried to coax him out of it. Sadly, it was tough luck for Bucky, but Tony couldn't do anything about that, he couldn't _let go_ of the past.

The brunette sighed heavily, turning down the last street that guided him home. He lived in a condo with Pepper and Rhodey, one the pair had bought prior to Tony moving in. Both of them were lawyers, making their salary fairly hefty, but Tony never wanted to fend off of them, he worked at a small coffeeshop on the corner to pay rent and other amenities. Pepper would always tell him he didn't have to, but Tony insisted, they were after all the ones who took him in when he needed them most. He knew Rhodey when he was a kid, Pepper joined the picture later on in his life, once he was hitting his teens. Both of them were slightly older than Tony though, so both graduated before him, found stable jobs and entered the big world of adulthood. Tony was close to that reality, MIT would feel like the adult world for him, graduating high school would be a milestone for him.

Tony pulled into the curb, opening the security door in the parking spaces below the building he stayed in, before slowly driving inside and parking his car beside Pepper’s. He knew Pepper was very ill when she was at home before him, herself and Rhodey were usually back late, Tony grew used to it. The engine quietened as Tony turned it off, pulling the key out of the ignition while reaching his hand out to grab his bag and the two grocery bags on the passenger seat, cheerily whistling to himself. He sauntered over to the elevator, swinging his hand over his shoulder, the loud _‘blip’_ of the Audi being locked and alarmed echoing in the room.

Stepping into the elevator, Tony breathed a sigh of relief, sinking against the wall and letting his bag fall to the floor with a soft _‘thunk’._ His favourite part of each day was coming home to the safety that he felt in the condo, dampening down the stress he felt on a daily basis at school. Tony cracked easily under pressure, which only triggered anxiety attacks that he more often than not, had to get through on his own. Pepper and Rhodey supported Tony as much as they could, yet admired his determination to keep going when he could have given up. There were times where Tony was close to doing just that, but encouragement from his two best friends meant everything to him. He was jumping over the hurdles, not just for them, but himself.

“Home, sweet home,” he sighed, walking out of the elevator when it stopped on the second last floor from the top.

He opened his bag to fish out the key for the condo, smelling the aroma of chamomile tea and lavender oil through the gap under the door. Tony turned the key in the lock before pushing the door open, wandering into the foyer, the door closing quietly behind him. There was a sniffle, then a loud sneeze sounding out from the lounge room, followed by the _‘clink’_ of a mug also hitting the coffee table. Pepper usually caught the flu more often than Tony and Rhodey, but she never once complained, and Tony always made sure she got fluids and rest when Rhodey had to work.

“Pep! I'm home!” he called, dumping the shopping bags on the kitchen counter.

“In here,” she replied, with a softer tone that sounded groggy.

Tony stored the cold produce in the fridge while pouring himself some chamomile tea and breaking up bits of chocolate he bought for Pepper. He kicked his shoes off near where Pepper’s heels were discarded, his tea in one hand and the blocks of chocolate balanced on a small plate in the other. Pepper turned her attention away from the screen as soon as she heard Tony's footsteps getting closer, smiling tiredly at the brunette. She was wrapped up in a robe and thick pyjamas, her feet covered by a warm blanket where a box of tissues was sitting so she wouldn't need to reach far.

“I've got the flu again,” she murmured, rubbing her watery, bloodshot eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

“I can tell. Here, I brought you something that might help,” Tony said, holding out the plate of chocolate.

Pepper’s face brightened up slightly, reaching out for the chocolate, with a grateful smile spreading across her face. Tony placed his mug down on the coffee table and sitting down on Pepper’s left side, putting his hand on her back to rub small circles on it.

“Thank you,” she hummed, leaning into the touch.

“What are you watching?” Tony asked, stealing a piece of chocolate from the plate.

“Outlander,” Pepper answered.

“Oh, that's the show where a nurse gets transported to 1743, right?” Tony questioned.

“Mhm, in Scotland. She needs Jamie Fraser to help her get back to 1945,” Pepper explained.

“Let me guess, he's the piece of _eye candy,_ ” the brunette scoffed, lifting his mug up to take a drink from it.

“Well-” Pepper started, nudging Tony's shoulder with hers. “...I want to see what he's got hiding under that kilt,” she added, with a wink.

Tony spluttered into his tea with a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand as Pepper let out a raspy laugh, popping another piece of chocolate into her mouth and relaxing back against the sofa.

“Don't say things like that when I'm drinking something,” Tony complained, with a smirk.

“You asked,” the redhead retorted.

_“What are you two laughing at now?”_

The pair leant to the right, glancing out at the kitchen where Rhodey was peering into the fridge, his suit jacket thrown across a dining chair.

“Your wife is ogling the hot Scottish guy on Outlander!” Tony exclaimed.

“He's lying!” Pepper protested.

“I think I knew that already, Tony,” Rhodey responded.

He stopped in the doorway, leaning against the wall with a beer cradled in one hand and a shiny purple box in the other.

“Thought you would be back late,” Pepper spoke, gently rubbing a tissue under her nose.

“Everything I needed to do was finished. Besides, I couldn't sit at the office when I have a sick wife at home to care for,” Rhodey stated.

Pepper grinned widely.

“I _can_ look after myself you know,” she rebuked.

Rhodey chuckled.

“Yeah, well, I wanted to get home and give you this anyway,” he mused, holding the purple box out to Pepper. “Tony, there's something out in the kitchen for you, it was sitting outside the door,” he continued, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.

Tony raised an eyebrow, with confusion spread across his face as he stood up, leaving his chamomile tea on the table. His breath hitched when he turned the corner and saw a box sitting on the kitchen counter, as well as a rose sitting on top of it. He walked over to the counter and stared down at the box, pushing the rose away slightly to reveal _Giorgio Armani_ printed on the top. When he lifted the lid there was a note taped on the inside written in neat writing saying _‘You could wear one of these at prom’._ It wasn't a promposal, but it was near enough, Bucky even wrote his name this time, but Tony would have known it was him anyway.

A smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth, _Giorgio Armani_ was expensive but it was Tony's favourite, he had two bottles of the cologne in his room. But the range Bucky had bought him was new, and smelt sensational. The only question was... _how did Bucky know Tony liked Armani?_ Perhaps Bucky paid closer attention to him than he’d originally thought, nobody had paid him any interest in a few years since freshman year. _Maybe I should reconsider_ he thought, popping the cap off one of the bottles and spraying it on his wrist. It was a strong musk, but exactly what Tony liked and one that he could wear without it being overpowering.

_“Nobody would go to prom with a loser like you,”_

_“Did you really think I wanted to go to prom with you? Just shows how dumb you are, Stark?”_

_“You gonna’ go home and cry to your mom!”_

Tony threw the bottle back in the box, slamming the lid down with a frustrated grunt.

“Dammit Bucky!” he shouted.

He stepped back from the counter, swallowing thickly and covering his face with his hands, his breathing becoming laboured.

“Tony? Are you okay man?” Rhodey murmured, exiting the lounge room.

“I'm fine,” Tony muttered.

“Who's Bucky?” his friend queried, folding his arms across his chest.

“Just a guy…” the brunette mumbled, running his hands down his face.

“ _Just a guy_ doesn't buy you Giorgio Armani, Tony. Who is he?” Rhodey sighed.

“He asked me to prom,” Tony replied.

“Oh,” Rhodey breathed out.

“Who asked you to prom?” Pepper interjected.

“A guy from school,” Rhodey relayed.

“You two sound like worried parents,” Tony uttered.

“Not worried, we just remember what happened last time,” Pepper soothed.

“Please, don't remind me. I get reminded enough. Every time he asks me I get that...feeling, the uplifting one. But then I think back to freshman year and I feel like I'm panicking all over again,” Tony explained.

Rhodey stepped forward, smiling sympathetically at Tony before resting his hand on the brunette's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Y’know, that was at least three years ago. And you're at a new school and you're allowed to go to enjoy yourself. What's Bucky like huh?” he quizzed.

“I-I don't know much about him. He's brunette, has blue eyes and a kind of devilish smile. He performed in some school plays and musicals and he does small concerts with his band. I always wanted to go to one but their ticket limit is small so when I find out about it, it's sold out,” Tony groused.

“Be honest with us here Tones, do you like him?” he asked.

“Maybe a little. I mean I hardly know him, we talked a couple of weeks ago, all we said was hello, but he was...charming. He’s asked me to prom three times now,” Tony answered.

“He's determined,” Pepper piped up.

“I think you should give him a chance,” Rhodey encouraged.

The brunette shook his head, dropping his gaze to his feet while shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Rhodey I can't. I don't want to have a repeat of freshman year. It'd be so much worse if it happened again in senior year,” he issued,

“You just said you hardly know Bucky. How do you know he's going to be the same as the other guys?” Rhodey rebuke.

“Because I just do! It's there in my head that they're all the same!” Tony yelled.

“Oh my god Tony. This needs to stop! You're doing really good with your grades. I think what you deserve is a nice night out at prom. And Bucky seems to be makin’ a damn effort,” Rhodey lectured.

Tony frowned.

“I'm sorry, but how long did it take you to propose to Pepper because you got cold feet!” he challenged.

Rhodey rolls his eyes with a firm shake of his head, visibly looking taken aback or mildly threatened.

“Do not bring Pepper into this! Marriage is a lot more complex than a prom with two high school kids!” he bit back.

“Both of you stop it!”  Pepper scolded, despite her voice being croaky.

“I'm not a kid! I'm eighteen years old Rhodey! I-” Tony paused, clenching his jaw. “I don't have time for this, I have to study,” he ground out.

It was the same every time both Rhodey and Tony went toe to toe with each other. They'd always butt heads, it'd never be resolved until the following morning, because all Tony did during conflict was retreat. But Rhodey was always one to keep pushing it further and further, which hardly ever worked.

“Tony we aren't done! Get back here so we can talk!” he demanded.

“You're not my mother!” Tony screamed, whipping around from where he stood on the stairs.

His eyes were glassy and red rimmed, with a few tears hanging on the corners, threatening to spill. Tony always had a boiling point that he reached, a point where he couldn't continue arguing. Rhodey knew it was time for him to step back, Tony still wasn't over the fact that after his father, Howard passed away, his mother, Maria decided she was moving overseas. Tony desperately wanted to go, but his home was in Manhattan, and Pepper and Rhodey swore they'd look after him until he could get by on his own. But that still didn't make him miss Maria any less, she called, but at times when Tony needed a mother's touch through a panic attack...he could only rely on Pepper.

“...I'm sorry,” he choked out.

He retreated quicker than Rhodey had ever seen him do, the bedroom door slamming loudly behind him, followed by the thud of his bag being thrown to the side. Rhodey sighed in exasperation, feeling Pepper wrap her arms around his middle and rest her chin on his shoulder.

“He’ll get through this,” she assured him.

“Yeah...I hope so,” Rhodey whispered.

* * *

“Cut! Brock's moustache fell off again!” Miss Hill called out.

“God dammit Brock!” Bucky yelled, shaking his fist at his friend in a joking manner.

Brock flipped him off while fixing the moustache back above his upper lip, earning a laugh from Bucky and the other students in stage. Bucky was standing with Natasha in the part of the set for their production of Moulin Rouge, with the Duke and Satine on the balcony during the song _El Tango De Roxanne_. Jack was down below, in character as Christian, Brock and Wanda were a few metres away as the tango dancers and Scott was involved as a dancer as well.

“Jesus Brock, can't keep your damn moustache on,” Jack commented,

“You're just jealous of it,” Brock retorted.

“Everybody take a break, but I want everyone to be focused when I call you all back here!” Miss Hill ordered.

Most students sighed in relief but Bucky and Natasha rolled their eyes in sync, leaving the set as they walked down the winding staircase to the stage below. Natasha had to lift her dress up to walk easier, the weight of it a little impractical for lengthy walks from one set to the other. Bucky jumped on Jack's back when he walked by, holding on tight even when Jack tried to shake him off.

“Kid, I know you like piggybacks but it's difficult wearin’ a trenchcoat like this,” he grumbled.

“Aw c’mon, you can do it Jack!” Bucky encouraged.

“Fine, but quit squirming,” he grunted.

Jack stopped at the edge of the stage where Scott, Natasha, Brock and Wanda decided to sit, loosening his grip on Bucky's legs as the brunette slid down his back. Bucky miscalculated his time to stand, promptly falling right on his ass with a pained huff. His friends burst out laughing at his misfortune, earning a hard stare from the brunette when he scooted over to the space between Wanda and Scott.

“I swear if we have one more break I'm going to yell,” Natasha complained.

“Well if someone's moustache would stop falling off...” Wanda added.

“Blame the costume people!” Brock squawked.

“I-I can't take you seriously in that moustache man,” Scott laughed.

“Me neither, it's like talking to our Italian uncle with a wild moustache,” Bucky interjected, grinning smugly.

Brock threw a few curse words at Bucky, pulling the moustache back off his face.

“Better? Y’know, if I didn't need to be the Argentinian dancer, I wouldn't have to wear this,” he scoffed.

“Fortunately, you do, and you get to entertain all of us,” Jack teased.

“You won't get laid tonight if you keep bein’ a dick,” he threatened.

“Oooo” the others chorused, letting out snickers afterwards.

“Okay, enough talk about getting laid. Are you guys ready for prom?” Natasha tested, quirking a dainty eyebrow.

“I got my dress yesterday,” Wanda said, the corners of her mouth curving into a smile.

“Tell us about it then!” Natasha gasped.

“I can show you a picture,” Wanda replied, fishing out her phone before turning it around after unlocking it and scrolling through her picture gallery.

Bucky whistled and smiled widely, scanning his eyes over the picture of Wanda in a long, flowing midnight blue dress with a lace pattern on it.

“You look great,” he complimented.

“Are you kidding she looks fantastic!” Scott chimed.

Wanda's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as she tucked her phone away and fiddled with the gloves on her hands.

“What about you Bucky, did you get a suit yet?” she questioned.

“Yeah, it's just black on black. My mom said I made it work. And I showed Steve too and he liked it,” the brunette mused.

“But…” Natasha hummed.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the redhead, breathing out an annoyed noise that sounded like a whine and a grumble mixed together.

“Y’know this is the fourth time I've tried to ask him to prom. And it didn't work!” he exclaimed.

“Fifth time's a charm,” Brock joked.

“Brock,” Natasha hissed.

“I've asked him to prom by icing it on donuts, I made a stupid pun with a post-it note in his chemistry book, then I bought him _Giorgio Armani_ cologne and I haven't heard anythin’ from him. And then, on the weekend, I sent him a pizza and wrote another dumb pun. I left my number on the box, I got a reply but it was just him telling me he still wouldn't go to prom with me. I don't know what I'm doin’ wrong! Four promposal failures yet I wanna’ keep tryin’! I'm so hung up on Tony frickin’ Stark, he's really sweet, from what I know. I just wanna’ make him happy!” Bucky ranted.

Everyone else around him was silent, staring at him with looks of sympathy but also ones that screamed _‘just give it up already Bucky’._ But he still wasn't told _why_ Tony might be saying no, three weeks later from when he was told he'd be informed about it, it hadn't happened. Now, was the best opportunity to bring it up.

“You-” he started, pointing at Brock. “...you said you'd tell me why it wasn't a good idea to ask Tony to prom. It's been three weeks since then,” he continued. “What's the deal?” he added.

Brock may have always been a person to appear with a rough exterior, yet when something bothered him, the exterior became everything but rough. He rubbed his hand over his mouth, dragging it down over his stubble and the annoying beard part for his costume, keeping his eyes fixed on Bucky.

“It wasn't that hard for some of us to notice,” he spoke.

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked.

“Before you joined this school, Tony used to live with his parents. Now he lives with his two best friends. His mom, she went overseas after his dad died in a work accident at the end of Tony's sophomore year. But he didn't talk about him, just his mom because-” he stopped, drawing in a breath and looking down at the floor.

“Brock…” Bucky breathed.

“Nobody comes to school with a black eye each week for no reason,” Brock wavered, clenching his shaky hands together.

“Oh my god,” Wanda whispered.

“You okay?” Jack soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Brock's back.

Brock nodded weakly.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm alright,” he choked. “Bucko, I'm only sayin’ this because Tony's got a lot of trust issues after what his dad did. And it might be one of the things that makes him not wanna’ say yes to prom. He's gettin’ better, but the last thing he wants to probably think about is prom. I know you wanna’ try. And I ain't stoppin’ you. But, I know how he feels...just I had deadbeat parents, not just a deadbeat dad,” he admitted.

“Brock I'm-” Bucky stopped when Brock stood up abruptly.

“Sorry can you just- _fuck_ -tell Miss Hill I'm not feeling great,” he winced, pinching the bridge of his nose, before turning away.

Bucky watched Brock leave, with Jack following after him, dumping the trenchcoat on the way, putting his arm around Brock who sagged against his side. His heart broke, not only for Brock, but for Tony. He didn't know about Tony, but he also didn't know the situation was the same for one of his best friends, Brock only used to sugarcoat and say it was nothing, when obviously it was a big deal. Wanda reached out and took his hand, the metal one, giving it a squeeze to which Bucky squeezed back, looking at her to see tears streaked down her cheeks.

“He's gonna’ be okay. We're all here for him,” he crooned, stroking his thumb over her knuckles.

Wanda nodded and swallowed back her tears, wiping a few on the hem of her gloves. The others had scattered off, either to continue working on the musical, or most likely to have their own moment to mull over what they heard. It wasn't easy to hear terrible stories, but all of them were so close, they themselves had mutual trust with one another.

“I think, no matter what, you should still try, with Tony. Think of something amazing that will surely win him over. Prove to him that you're not like all of the others. You're a kind, loving person. You can do this,” she reasoned.

All Bucky could do in that moment was hug Wanda, comfortingly bundling her into his arms.

“Thank you,” he crowed.

It was the type of encouragement he'd been needing the past few weeks.

* * *

On Tuesday, after the last bell rang to end yet another school day, a storm was brewing. Bucky left his history class looking exhausted and defeated, the final exams easily taking their toll on him. He got to his locker as quickly as possible without even waiting around to see if his friends were close by. Some of them were meeting up that night anyway, they had prom issues to discuss, besides Bucky's dilemma, of course. If anything, Bucky was on the verge of giving up and going to prom with his partnerless friends instead. Nothing sprang to mind about winning Tony over, like Wanda had said, it was as if Bucky's mind didn't want him to try anymore. He'd always been a fighter, but with Tony he seemed to lose fighting spirit whenever he was rejected from a promposal.

Bucky was walking in the middle of the large group of students that were surrounding him, he couldn't wait to stop having to walk through the same doors everyday. Their last day of school was on Wednesday, with the Moulin Rouge musical on Wednesday afternoon, followed graduation by on Thursday and then prom on Friday. The brunette was surprised he'd made it so far, but he was proud nonetheless, his parents were proud, Rebecca was proud too. It was something he'd strived for since being at _S.H.I.E.L.D Academy,_ to make the three most important people in his life... _proud._ Without them, Bucky would have most likely struggled, possibly gone down the wrong path and screwed up his life. That wasn't the life he wanted, he had goals, he had... _wishes._

_“Holy shit is there a fight!”_

As soon as the words fell out the student’s mouth, Bucky was alert, the exhaustion gone as if he'd been injected with adrenaline. Bucky scooped the courtyard, searching for any evidence of where the fight be, not because he wanted to watch it, but because he would intervene. He hated seeing innocent students being brought into the crossfire. Even though he himself, as well as Brock, Jack and _sometimes_ T’Challa always got into fights, all four of them had strategies, they were guarded. But any student who didn't know they were a target was defenseless against anyone who tried to fight with them.

_“I bet you it's Alexander Pierce and his crew,”_

The students were still moving out the doors, but Bucky was standing on the stairs, keeping his eye out for the supposed fight. He was standing in the way of some people, but Bucky was too focused to care.

_“Let go!”_

A pained yell followed the outburst, making Bucky's head whip to the right, zoning in on a group of four near the schools statue of their eagle mascot. Bucky's eyes narrowed then snapped open when he saw that it was Tony. He was kneeling on the ground, his bag thrown to the side with the contents of his bag spilled everywhere with his wrist grasped in Pierce’s hand. Tears were brimming in the corners of his eyes, showing just how much pain that Pierce’s grip was causing him.

“Tony!” Bucky shouted, breaking into a run.

He shoved people out of the way, though not so forcefully to hurt them, only enough to get them out of his way quicker.

“Move! Move!” he yelled.

His breathing picked up, clouding his mind of anything else other than protecting Tony. Bucky was in protective element, one that always showed through a lot more than he knew. He jumped over a railing, barely scraping the edge with the toe of his shoe, tossing his bag to the grass to take extra weight off of him. Tony, still struggling against Pierce’s grip, couldn't hold back a sob that bubbled in his throat. His day wasn't supposed to end like this, he'd gone so long without being pushed around, but now he was a target. Of all the people it had to be the worst guy in school and his two buddies, three against one was hardly fair.

“Hey! Back off!” Bucky roared, stepping into Tony's line of sight.

“What do you want Barnes, can't you see I'm busy?” Pierce spat.

“I said...back off,” Bucky hissed.

Tony glanced up at Bucky, noticing his metal hand clenching and then loosening, the plates making noises if he listened closely enough. The fire in Bucky's eyes burned like hot coals, narrowed and piercing against the afternoon light. He felt the pressure on his wrist go, seeing Bucky get a decent grip on Pierce’s wrist, that held his. The metal arm could do a lot of damage, but Bucky never used it for combat, it was more for blocking hits, or giving people a subtle warning.

“Last week of school and you want to cause trouble. I shoulda’ known,” the brunette snarled.

He helped Tony to his feet after letting go of Pierce, keeping his arm out to shield Tony behind him. Tony picked up his partially empty bag, biting down on his trembling lip as he stayed close to Bucky. Nobody would have protected him before, but the fact that he was now, the fact that it was Bucky, Tony was eternally grateful. He didn't stand a chance against Pierce, Ward and Johnson, Tony hated fights, he was only ever a victim, he chose not to fight back for the sake of not becoming the monster that Howard became.

“So this is the one you've got a crush on?” Pierce laughed. “You could have anyone, and you pick this loser. Then again, you and your friends are all losers too. So I guess that type is the one you go for,” he taunted.

“The only loser I'm lookin’ at right now, is you. You think you own this school but you don't! Everyone's sick of your shit Alexander Pierce! This was the last fuckin’ straw, pal!” Bucky growled.

“You wanna’ fight us? Three of us against you? You can take it, right Barnes?” Pierce bit back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bucky spotted Brock and Jack walking their way, talking and laughing together. He stared back at Pierce, his lips pressed into a thin line, contemplating on the thought of taking on all three of them on his own. Bucky had once before, he'd gotten award and Johnson floored, but by the time it got to Pierce he did need a helping hand.

“It's not worth it,” Tony said.

Tony's voice sounded so small, but to Bucky it was like listening to one of his speeches during school assemblies. Pierce snickered and shook his head at the pair.

“Cute. Your little boyfriend is looking out for you,” he snorted.

“Will you shut up!” Bucky screamed.

“Make me then!” Pierce yelled, grasping the front of Bucky's shirt aggressively.

_“Hey!”_

All of them turned their heads to see Brock storming towards them, with Jack hot on his tail, fury masked across both their faces,

“You wanna’ fight? Come and get one!” Brock challenged.

Himself and Jack stood on either side of Bucky and Tony, Brock glaring at Pierce with venom in his eyes and Jack at Ward with a steely glare. Bucky felt Tony's hand rest on his left one, as he peered over his shoulder and looked him in the eye. _“Just stay behind me okay?”_ he mouthed, earning a nod from Tony in return.

“Rumlow and Rollins, the power couple, you two like to intervene don't you?” Pierce asked, with a sly smirk.

“When it comes to you, yeah we do,” Jack responded, his eye contact still held with Ward’s.

Pierce practically mocked Jack with a fake surprised facial expression.

“Well, you do talk, what a surprise,” he jeered.

“Cut the bullshit Pierce. You either move on or you get your fists up and fight both of us. Remember, Jack and I both box, a punch to the kidneys ain't gonna’ feel too good for any of you,” Brock drawled.

“I didn't want to fight you though, I was busy dealing with Stark until Barnes showed up,” he ground out.

Brock tilted his head up slightly.

“Then move, you aren't gettin’ near him,” he countered.

“Easy tough guy,” Pierce replied.

“Did you not hear him the first time?” a voice called.

Bucky watched T'Challa jump down from atop a wall, landing on the path in a crouched position before standing up.

“He said move on on put your fists up,” he muttered.

He truly did live up to his name on the lacrosse team, it was like watching a panther stalk towards the enemy or its prey. T'Challa stopped beside Brock, coming face to face with Johnson who looked as petrified as someone who'd seen a ghost, his face white as a sheet. Brock only turned his head a little, but enough for Bucky to hear him.

“Get outta’ here kiddo, we’ll deal with these idiots ourselves. It's safer for you two to leave,” he reasoned.

Bucky didn’t need to hesitate or argue, scooping the rest of Tony’s things into his bag, his left hand clasping the brunette’s tightly.

“C’mon,” he murmured, gently tugging Tony’s hand.

The pair started running, it wasn’t wise for them to simply walk away, they were still in harm's way, but running gave them a headstart. Brock put his attention back on the trio in front of them, sighing heavily as he rolled his shoulders in an intimidating way.

“Y’know the last time somebody didn’t back off, I gave them a broken nose-” he stated, pausing to glance briefly at Johnson, then back to Pierce. “...you ready for yours?” he threatened, holding his balled fists up in front of him.

Bucky’s chest hurt from running so quickly, himself and Tony’s hands were still entwined too, which may have made his chest flutter with excitement as well. But it wasn’t a moment to get excited, he was trying to get Tony safely away from three guys who had no right to touch a hair on Tony’s head. He locked eyes with Tony who looked just as tired as him, panting through every breath of air he took in.

“Do you have a car?” he questioned.

“Yeah it’s not far,” Tony panted.

“I think you should let me drive,” he replied.

“No, I’ll drive!” Tony barked, sounding somewhat annoyed at Bucky’s offer.

As they passed under the archway at the school gate, both of them turned around to the sound of yelling and fists hitting skin. They all moved in a blur, fists flying and surely blood was spilt too. Bucky wished he’d stayed to help, but it was either fight and risk Tony getting hurt or run and keep Tony safe. The latter was his best option. Plus, Fury and Coulson were rushing over to break up the fight before it got any worse, he’d have to call Brock later and check on him and Jack, then call T’Challa. When he looked back Tony was gone, until his Audi pulled up to the curb, the window rolling down with Tony looking out of it from the driver’s side.

“Get in!” Tony ordered.

The silence that filled the car when they drove away was more awkward than a first date gone wrong. Bucky glanced around the Audi, it was comfortable, quiet despite how the engine sounded before he got in the car. He stared out of the window, reaching down to grab his backpack on the floor until...

“Fuck,” he cursed.

“W-What?” Tony fumbled, sounding panicked.

“My backpack,” he groaned, hitting the back of his head off the headrest.

“Are you fucking serious!” Tony cried out, gripping the wheel tighter.

“It's fine, I'll text Clint, Sam or Steve and ask them to get it for me,” Bucky answered

Tony relaxed into his seat, pushing his sunglasses down to block out some of the sun that streamed into the car, tapping the wheel with his fingers, nervously. Bucky couldn't believe he was with Tony, in his car, or that they were talking so calmly with each other. He peered down at his left hand, turning it palm up, then palm down, curling his fingers in and out. And he'd held Tony's hand too. _Way to skip past formalities_ he thought, biting on his lip to stop himself from laughing.

“Hey, do you um...wanna’ grab a coffee? My shout,” Bucky offered.

He could feel Tony's eyes on him for a short moment, it felt like hesitation at first before agreement.

“Sure, I know a place,” he hummed.

Both of them never spouted a word for the entire journey to the coffeeshop, the only person talking, or more so, singing, was David Bowie on the stereo. If he were in somebody else's car, either Brock's or maybe even Sam’s, they'd be singing at the top of their lungs. He'd probably embarrass himself if he started singing in Tony's care, so he settled for tapping his fingers along to the music instead. It distracted him enough that he didn't feel the car pull into a parking spot beside a building.

“We’re here,” Tony announced.

“Oh, okay,” Bucky breathed out, opening the passenger door.

He still wasn't used to hearing Tony's voice, it definitely was different from his public speaking voice, this voice was softer and casual. Even just walking into the coffeeshop had Bucky walking stupid because Tony, as always, looked great in all of his clothes. Bucky followed him like a puppy as they wandered into the shop, immediately hit with the bitter scent of coffee beans and sweet smell of baked goods. His eyes roamed over the shelves filled with cookies, cakes, pastries and cupcakes, topped with every kind of topping and decorations possible.

“I like the red velvet cupcakes with cream and a cherry on the top, and I usually have it with an Americano,” Tony spoke.

Bucky saw the corner of Tony's mouth curve up, watching him intently as the brunette pointed at the cupcakes on the second shelf. He appeared a lot more relaxed than he was moments ago, but he wasn't exactly having his wrist crushed, he didn't need to be panicking. Bucky's gaze went to the barista who was working, giving her a warm smile, which he got in return.

“Hey Tony,” she greeted.

“Hi,” Tony chimed, after he sauntered off to find a table to sit at.

“Uh, can I get a red velvet cupcake with an Americano and a piece of chocolate mud cake with a long black-” the brunette paused. “...could you maybe put another cherry on the top too, please,” he continued. “It's fine if you can't,” he added.

“No I can do that,” she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Thanks,” he chuckled, combing his fingers through his hair.

Tony was staring out of the window, gazing at the river as some boats went by, his fingers dancing over a menu that sat on the table. The afternoon sun caught his eyes, making them shine with a caramel colour to them instead of the dark chocolate colour they mostly had, causing Bucky's breath to hitch. He couldn't get over Tony's profile, it deserved to be put in magazines spreads, along with ones of him staring into a camera with those mysterious eyes and coy smile. _Stop staring_ Bucky told himself, glowering at the counter like it'd just insulted him.

_“Here you go,”_

The cupcake, slice of cake and mugs of coffees sat on a wooden tray with spoons and tiny silver wrapped chocolates on the saucers, looking pretty as a picture. Bucky thanked the barista, paid for the food and drinks, then left a tip in the jar that was for the coffeeshop to buy new uniforms for their staff. He had to admit, they were a little tacky, and in need of a revamp, maybe something that wasn't so dull. Then again, Bucky hadn't gotten a job yet... _what did he know?_

With another thankful smile to the barista, who Bucky found out was named Molly, he made his way over to Tony, seated at the middle table, his eyes meeting Bucky's. He placed the tray down, seeing Tony's eyes light up at the treats on the table, god, what he'd give to see that everyday. Bucky sat down on the chair beside Tony, noting the small blush that littered Tony's cheeks and made his heart pound abnormally. He wasn't sure how he was going to make it through having coffee with Tony, nevermind _possibly_ going to prom with him. The thought of asking him in person worried Bucky, but it may be his last shot, which he kept telling himself too often.

“So...first off, are you okay?” Bucky queried, picking up the spoon to stir his coffee.

“I've had worse,” Tony issued, taking a sip from his mug.

Bucky cringed, gripping his spoon too tight that it bent.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he swore, dropping the spoon back onto the tray.

“Don't worry about it, our boss buys cheap ass spoons, I work here,” Tony chortled, placing his spoon onto the tray as well.

“That's a relief,” he huffed out, drinking a large gulp of coffee and scrunching his nose.

Tony snorted.

“Did you just scrunch your nose at your coffee?” he chided.

“The bitter smell gets me, but I like the taste,” Bucky replied.

“You need to try mine. The coffee, I mean, fuck it…” he whined, dropping his head into his hands.

The brunette spluttered on his coffee, cupping his hand over his mouth as he reached for the napkins beside him to wipe a spot of coffee that dribbled down his chin.

“I am the _worst_ person for you to make comments like that it,” he rasped, coughing on coffee that went down the wrong airway.

“Sorry, I didn't think about what I was saying,” Tony said, picking a cherry off his cupcake.

“That's a nice lookin’ cherry you got there,” he drawled, wiggling his eyebrows.

Laughter fell from Tony's mouth in waves while he bit down on the cherry, drawing it into his mouth then tossing the stem onto Bucky's coffee stained napkin. It was a beautiful sound, a real one at that too, which only boosted Bucky's confidence further. Tony only shook his head with an amused expression on his face.

“Thanks for helping me earlier by the way. I thought Pierce was going to hit me if you hadn't shown up,” he mused.

“Yeah, well, Brock, Jack, T'Challa and I try to keep those kinda’ idiots off of people's backs. They tend to go after the vulnerable ones,” Bucky tutted.

“No one's done that for me,” he confessed.

“Was nothin’, just didn't wanna’ see you get hurt,” Bucky answered.

“My mom would think you were a superhero or something,” Tony murmured.

“Do you miss her? Sorry, but Brock kinda’ told some of us things,” the brunette admitted.

“Oh? Did he? I was wondering how long it'd be before he told somebody else,” Tony retorted.

“He was upset,” Bucky rebuked.

“I get it, I think if he didn't trust your group of friends he wouldn't have said anything. Did he say anything about my dad?” Tony asked.

“Y-Yeah…” Bucky faltered.

Tony nodded slowly, dropping his head to stare at his coffee.

“Don't get me wrong, I had to support my mom after he died, but, he can't hurt me anymore that's the main thing,” he explained.

“How are you doin’ now though?” Bucky questioned.

“I miss my mom, but she's happy living in Italy, I might be going there to see her next year with my best friends Rhodey and Pepper,” he said.

Bucky smiled.

“I heard you live with them,” he crowed.

“Yeah, living with a married couple is so fun, they have stupid arguments a lot,” the brunette scoffed, with a grin.

“Oh boy,” he teased, scooping a piece of chocolate cake into his mouth. “ _Mm_ , oh my god. That's the best,” he moaned.

“I made that, even though I've never tasted it,” Tony countered.

“No kiddin’! It's amazing!” Bucky commented. “Here try some,” he encouraged, holding his spoon out for Tony.

The brunette lifted the piece of cake off the spoon, popping it into his mouth in one go, the chocolate instantly melting inside his mouth. _Why didn't I try this before!_ he yelled internally. He made a noise of approval, watching Bucky's mouth widen into a beaming smile, his eyes filled with joy. Bucky laughed and pointed at the corner of his own mouth, while Tony only raised a questioning eyebrow.

“You've got chocolate in the corner of your mouth,” he cackled.

Tony attempted to swipe the chocolate away, only to get another laugh and head shake from Bucky.

“Let me,” he sniggered.

Bucky's right hand came up, brushing the corner of Tony's mouth and grazing his goatee. The touch made Tony's eyes flutter closed, a breathy gasp escaping from him before he opened his eyes again. He was all too sensitive around his mouth, plus Bucky's fingers were soft, he'd be lying if his lips weren't a bit of an erogenous zone for him. That is if he had no self control, but Tony did, he had for a long time, nobody made him feel that way. His first kiss was when he was fifteen, but it was only a peck on the lips, barely stirring any well received reaction from him.

“Sorry,” Bucky apologised, shrinking back into his seat, covering his flushed cheeks by lifting his jacket collar higher.

“It's okay, just sensitive there that's all, don't feel bad,” Tony assured him.

“Oh…” Bucky whispered, going an even deeper shade of red.

If he'd known that he wouldn't have done that, or he might have, but he'd kiss him instead. _Oh my god stop!_ Bucky scolded. Though he was curious now to how sensitive they might be, to what it would be like to see what reactions he got from the brunette. Bucky frowned, pushing the thoughts away before it stirred the other side to him that he kept behind closed doors.

“Bucky, I'm sorry if I've been an asshole. You know...with the promposals. It's complicated,” Tony spoke, running his thumbs up and down the sides of his mug.

It was now or never...for about the fifth time.

“Actually...I kinda’ figured that you'd maybe want a face to face promposal. I mean, those ones I did were pretty lame, they've been done before I think,” the brunette replied.

“Bucky,” Tony interrupted.

“Will you consider goin’ to prom with me this time?” he tested, feeling hopeful.

Tony rolled his eyes with a disgruntled huff.

“No! Dammit Bucky!” he snapped, scraping the chair on the floor when he stood and hurried to get to the door.

“Tony wait!” Bucky called out, scrambling to get up, nearly knocking the mug off the table.

He rushed after Tony, yanking the door open harder than he should have, praying he wouldn't be charged if there was damage. Tony was nearing his car but Bucky reached out for him, gently grasping his arm in his hand, turning him back around. Tears were welling in his eyes as he broke down, choking out sobs that sounded punched out and watery. Bucky rested both his hands on Tony's arms, rubbing circles around on his biceps, concern washing over him.

“Please tell me what I'm doin’ wrong,” he pleaded.

Tony dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, gulping back tears and trembling from head to toe. He'd reached his boiling point yet again, first his fight with Rhodey, which he did fix, now more drama with Bucky. He was having a great time too, just getting to know Bucky, it hurt him to know it wasn't easy for him to say yes. If he didn't get so anxious and scared about the past repeating itself, he was damn sure he'd say yes to Bucky. _But he couldn't…_

“I can't Bucky. I just can't go to prom with you. Please let me go. I want to go home,” he begged.

“But why Tony! What did I do to make you dislike me!” Bucky shouted.

“I don't dislike you! I like you Bucky! I've always liked you even though we barely talked!” he protested.

Bucky's heart jumped so hard it might as well have burst out his chest.

“Then why can't we go to prom together?” he choked out.

The brunette stepped back after getting out of Bucky's personal space.

“Because the last time somebody asked me to prom, they threw it back in my face and I got humiliated in front of everyone!” he sobbed, wiping tears away shakily. “I have to go, I'm sorry,” he wavered.

His last chance blew up in his face, but in a way that definitely caused Bucky some emotional pain this time. He watched Tony get into his car and drive away, raking his hands through his hair, blinking away his own tears that trailed down his cheeks. Bucky sniffled loudly, breathing heavily as if there was weight on his chest that he had to drop.

“Shit, shit, shit!” he screamed, crouching down and letting his head fall into his hands.

People would call him overdramatic, he never cared, because he was only being human.

“Idiot!” he exclaimed.

Bucky reached for his phone, searching for Sam’s number through his blurry vision, hitting the call button when he found it. The tone only had to ring once before Sam answered.

_“Bucky, hey man, I got your backpack for you. Where are you? I had to pull up to answer the phone,”_

“Can you come and pick me up at the coffeeshop that's diagonal from the gym we go to?” he blurted, sniffling again.

_“Okay, sure hold on I'll be right there,”_

The call ended as Bucky hoisted himself back up, scrubbing his hands down his face, letting out a whine that crawled out of his throat unintentionally. Only two minutes later did he hear Sam’s Camaro drive onto the street he was on, shoving his hands into his pockets. He probably looked like somebody who was lost in the busy streets of Manhattan. Sam parked his car quickly, then stepped out, jogging around his car to get to Bucky.

“Hey, you alright? Where's Tony?” he asked.

Sam wasn't ready to have Bucky hurry towards him, slamming into him which put him off balance for moment. Bucky wept on Sam’s shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around him even when they trembled violently.

“I tried Sam, one last time, and he still said no. I'm an idiot, I shoulda’ stopped myself,” he cried.

“Oh Bucky, c’mon man, it's okay,” Sam soothed.

He engulfed Bucky in a comforting hug, holding him tighter and letting him vent all the emotions out that he'd kept bottled away.

“It's okay,” he repeated, rubbing his hand up and down his upper back.

Bucky wasn't so sure if it would ever be okay now…

* * *

“That's it boys. School is officially over and we went out with a bang!” Brock cheered.

Steve, Bucky, Sam, Jack, Clint, Scott and Pietro raised their classes, hooting loudly as they clinked their beer bottles together in celebration. They organised to all meet at Bucky's house on Wednesday night, a few hours after the Moulin Rouge production which was reviewed as their best performance throughout the year. Every student involved in the production was involved in the encore where they all took to the stage and danced together. If Bucky could pick one highlight from his entire schooling life, it would have been that performance. It was a shame he wouldn't have any other highlights, prom was mediocre to him now.

However, Wanda kept trying to encourage him after he explained what happened, she appeared to really want Bucky and Tony to be partners for prom. Bucky was still waiting for the idea that could possibly win Tony over, even with prom being only two days away. Tony made himself scarce on Wednesday, Bucky only saw him once when he walked past their table, but he didn't dare talk to him. He didn't want to make it any worse than it already was. At least he'd gotten Tony's thanks for helping him out when Pierce was trying to pick fights here he shouldn't be, Bucky could feel good about that.

He looked over at Brock and Jack who still had their injuries from the fight, nothing major, a busted lip for Brock and a black eye for Jack. From what Bucky knew, Pierce, Ward and Johnson were the ones who were worse off and would most likely have to soak in baths to dull their aching bruises. Bucky thought they'd be excluded from prom, but considering Pierce, Ward and Johnson weren't attending, Coulson couldn't deny Brock, Jack and T'Challa’s attendance at their last prom. It was a relief, because Bucky wanted to share that night with all of his friends and savour all the memories with them.

“I just realised, it's like a sausage fest right now,” Scott said.

Steve spat his beer everywhere, bursting into fits of laughter while Sam wiped remnants of beer of his arm and elbowed Steve in the ribs. Pietro and Clint slapped their palms against their foreheads while everybody else either shook their head of laughed too.

“Really Scott?” Bucky sighed, with a smirk.

“Sounds like a massive orgy,” Clint commented.

“S-stop!” Steve stammered, burying his face into the crook his Sam's neck to muffle his laughter.

“There's a first time for everythin’,” Jack added.

“Jack, c’mon!” Brock exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

“What! I'm just sayin’!” Jack squawked.

“You guys are bad influences. I'm gonna’ miss all of you,” Sam interrupted.

“Aw Sam! You're such a softie!” Bucky gushed, parking himself on Sam's lap and swinging his arm around his shoulder.

Steve huffed loudly.

“Excuse me, t-that's my boyfriend you're sitting on,” the blonde slurred, his brows knitting together at his own voice.

“Wow, three beers and he is gone,” Pietro snorted.

“Please, give Brock one tequila and he’ll be bouncing off the walls,” Jack scoffed.

“Or someone,” Bucky sniped, with a wink.

Brock ran his hand down his face with a groan.

“Did we meet up to make sexual jokes or celebrate? Gimme’ a hand here,” he replied.

“Jack will,” Sam retorted.

“I fuckin’ hate all of you,” he groused.

The room filled with more loud cackling and snorting, with a few slaps against the leather on the sofas also. Bucky picked up a piece of chocolate from the plates they had scattered on the table filled with junk food that they all munched into. He was wandering around the room now, making sure the stereo was up at a decent level and that there was water ready for everybody before they went to sleep. They'd all settled on crashing at Bucky's place, they weren't going to be at school the next day until graduation night which was at 6pm. Steve was hesitant about them all drinking, but they had Bucky's parents permission, who were a few rooms away, and they said five or six was their limit. They all felt responsible enough at eighteen years old.

“Guys, I'll be back in a minute,” he murmured, putting his empty beer bottle in the trash before leaving the room.

Bucky walked down to his bedroom with a nervousness surrounding him. Brock gave him a video file to put onto his computer that had to do with Tony. He said it would answer all of Bucky's questions after Brock got the full story of what happened the previous day. While Tony did say to him that he was humiliated the last time he was asked to prom, Bucky needed to know how. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't say he was desperate now, even going to great lengths of finding out Tony's interests.

Sam, Brock, Jack and Clint asked Tony simple questions about his music tastes, favourite food and favourite movies, to then relay that all back to Bucky. He knew there had to be something that could sway Tony Stark, nothing was impossible. The so called video was said to have spread around Tony's old school like a wildfire, within an hour. It was one of the reasons why Tony left the school in favour of S.H.I.E.L.D Academy, but also because his grades were poor from his inability to complete work, caused by his panic attacks.

The brunette stared at his laptop screen where the video file was opened, ready for him to press the play button. He swallowed thickly as he reached out and tapped his finger on the touchpad, standing back a few paces. The screen was black for a mere minute before it panned to a school field, covered in mud from some obvious each rainfall, muffled voices sounding in the background. Bucky chewed on his bottom lip when he saw Tony standing by a soccer net, holding a note in his hand. His glasses were resting on his nose, covered with speckles of rain until he wiped them away when the two males behind the camera approached him.

_“Stark, what's up man?”_

_“I um...got told to meet my prom partner here,”_

_“Oh yeah? That's too bad because he isn't coming,”_

_“Why not?”_

Bucky breathed in sharply, putting his hand over his mouth.

_“He was leading you on buddy,”_

_“But I-”_

As the video progressed, more students started showing up on the field, guys and girls, there was about sixteen of them.

_“Nobody would go to prom with a loser like you,”_

Tony’s eyes filled with panic, looking at the other students coming over to watch what was happening. A student stepped behind him before kicking the back of his knees, sending him down into the muddy grass. Bucky closed his eyes, listening to the students laugh and cheer on the bullying that was happening.

_“Did you really think I wanted to go to prom with you? Just shows how dumb you are, Stark?”_

Bucky his eyes to see Tony's glasses being snapped in half along with his bag being emptied and tossed back at him. Tony, covered in mud, pushed himself up onto his knees, his lip trembling as he stared down at his ruined books. Not only did he look heartbroken, he looked betrayed and also lost.

_“You gonna’ go home and cry to your mom!”_

Three students were dragging the net off the soccer post, the chanting getting louder and louder, it made Bucky feel sick. Tony got to his feet to try and escape before he was grabbed and thrown back down with a punch to the face, cupping his hand over his nose that started bleeding. Bucky averted his gaze, breathing a gasp of shock at Tony's cries for them to stop, tears stinging at his eyes.

_“What the hell are you doing! Get away from him!”_

The brunette's head snapped back to the screen at the familiar voice on the video. Brock came into view, pushing past students and rushing over to Tony, tangled in the soccer net. People started to disperse after someone yelled that the principal was coming towards them, scattering like birds. Tony was freed from the soccer net, shaking and crying as Brock helped him to his feet, holding him close, not caring that he was getting covered in mud.

_“You're okay buddy,”_

Then it went black, displaying the giant play button on the screen again, Bucky's room riddled with silence. Bucky felt his blood boil, clenching his fists in anger at what he just witnessed before him.

“I went to school with Tony in freshman year,” Brock spoke, making his presence known by sauntering into the room. “He was a shy kid, still kinda’ is. I was the only person who gave him the time of day. And when he got asked to freshman prom, by somebody I'm pretty sure didn't even exist, he was excited. Then that happened, he was a mess...stopped comin’ to school, then we got told he left and joined another school. I got kicked out because I gave everyone responsible what they deserved, then I joined _S.H.I.E.L.D Academy_ where Jack was at the time. You can imagine how relieved I was to see Tony there too. He doesn't want to go to prom because he's scared of something like that happenin’ again,” he explained.

“But I wouldn't do that to him,” Bucky answered, running his thumbs under his eyes.

“I'm not sayin’ you would. But Tony's still hung up on what happened, he's not let it go for a long time. He told me that every time he got a promposal from you, he was considerin’ it, but he had flashbacks to freshman year. So, it always blocked him from sayin’ yes to you, and he'd react bitterly to it,” he said.

“Brock, you gotta’ help me try. Just one last time. I know I said yesterday was my last, but I keep gettin’ fired up about it and I wanna’ ask him again. I need you guys to help me. I know I asked you to ask Tony about his interests for me, but I need more help than that. If it were you, and Jack kept sayin’ no because of somethin’ like this, wouldn't you keep tryin’? Please,” Bucky begged, staring at Brock with pleading eyes.

Brock smiled sadly.

“Yeah I would do that for him,” he replied. “I'm gonna’ help you. So is everybody else. If this is what you want kiddo, I'll help,” he added.

Bucky grinned through a new wave of tears, bringing Brock in for a hug, earning him a chuckle from his friend, his hand roughly patting him on the back.

“C’mon, we better get some ideas down before we’re too stupid on the beer to think of anythin’,” he urged, holding Bucky at arms length.

The pair exited Bucky's room, hearing the music getting turned up louder, wolf whistles filtering out of the room.

 _Sittin' here eatin' my heart out waitin'_  
_Waitin' for some lover to call_  
_Dialed about a thousand numbers lately_ _  
_ Almost rang the phone off the wall

Before them, Sam and Steve were dancing in the middle of the room, which looked more like grinding with Steve pressed against Sam's chest while they danced. Bucky and Brock glanced at each other and shook their heads slowly, before snickering and walking further into the room.

“Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'! I need some hot stuff baby tonight! I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'! Gotta have some hot stuff! Gotta have some love tonight!” Sam sang, shaking his hips from side to side.

“It's not even eight and they’re already goin’ crazy,” Bucky laughed, grabbing another beer out of the mini fridge by the door to the kitchen.

“Alright you crazy idiots! Listen!” Brock shouted, turning the music down. “Bucky really needs our help right now to ask Tony to prom. Think ‘bout it, if we were in the same position as him, we'd try everythin’ to make that person happy. We’re gonna’ sit and think of some ideas that are gonna’ be better than the ones Bucky tried, no offence man, but they were pretty cheesy,” he continued.

The brunette shrugged with a screwed up face.

“I'm bad at promposals I guess,” he admitted.

“Anyway, get into pairs or groups, whatever. I gotta’ go make some calls,” Brock mused, disappearing into the kitchen and out the back door to the porch.

Bucky sat down next to Jack, who put his arm around Bucky's shoulder and hugged him into his side.

“You only sit beside me when you want somethin’. What do you need?” he hummed.

“That's not true!” Bucky protested.

Jack chuckled, taking a swig of his beer, before putting it down.

“You know I've never asked anythin’ from you Jack. But, if Tony says yes to this promposal, do you think I could um-” Bucky paused, sliding his sweaty palms up and down his thighs.

“Do you want one of my cars?” he asked.

“Yeah, was gonna’ ask if I could have your hot rod. I mean, my dad will drive it, so it's not like it's gonna’ be in the wrong hands,” the brunette muttered.

“You're an adorable peach when you're shy about askin’ for things,” Jack crooned.

“Don't call me a fruit!” Bucky grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, much to Jack's amusement.

“You can have the hot rod, ‘cause I know Tony loves them,” Jack said, with a wide smile.

“Thank you, I owe you,” Bucky sighed, with relief.

The rest of their night was spent brainstorming ideas, until one screamed out at Bucky by midnight, before they all fell asleep from the hype. He couldn't wait to put it into action.

* * *

Tony shrugged his favourite leather jacket on over his AC/DC shirt, casting his eyes around the park they'd stopped at. It was Thursday night, Tony had graduated from _S.H.I.E.L.D Academy_ just three hours ago, now Rhodey and Pepper were dragging him to god knows where. What confused him even more was the attire Pepper told him to put on after they'd left the graduation ceremony. A leather jacket, AC/DC shirt, faded jeans and Converse sneakers could have meant many things, not to mention she also mussed his hair up with some hair gel on their way to the park. There were a few groups of people heading through the gates and up onto the bleachers, considering it was the park where S.H.I.E.L.D’s lacrosse team played. _Maybe we’re seeing a lacrosse game_ Tony thought.

“You still haven't told me why we’re here,” he muttered, following close behind his friends.

Even Rhodey and Pepper were dressed to kill in leather and denim, Pepper even gave herself smoky eyes and bright red lips.

“It's a surprise!” Pepper chimed.

“Are we watching a lacrosse game? This is where they play lacrosse,” Tony answered.

“I don't think Pepper and I, or anyone else here would dress in leather, denim or anything like that to go to a lacrosse game,” Rhodey piped up.

He was right, everywhere Tony looked he saw people dressed like they were going to a rock gig.

“Are we seeing a band?” he interrogated.

“Stop asking questions and be patient,” Pepper chuckled, looping her arm through Rhodey's.

Approaching the gates, Tony saw Thor, Pietro and T'Challa greeting locals and checking tickets as they piled into the park for whatever was about to unfold. Pepper reached into her pocket and took out three tickets, ones Tony hadn't seen until now, causing him to frown.

“Hello Pepper, James,” T'Challa greeted.

“Hi T'Challa,” they replied, in unison.

“Um, hold on, how do you know T'Challa?” Tony butted in.

“My family was in need of some lawyers a few years ago. Your friends helped us win our case,” T'Challa explained.

“You two need to start telling me things,” the brunette grumped.

“C’mon, the show is about to start,” Rhodey said, keeping his arm around Pepper’s waist but swinging his other arm over Tony's shoulder.

“So it is a show!” Tony exclaimed, walking through the gates with them.

They walked past a few rows of the bleachers before Pepper took Rhodey’s hand, stepping up onto a row in the middle, offering her hand to Tony. He took it and hoisted himself up onto the bleachers, holding his hand out to Rhodey who waved it away, pushing himself up to join them. Tony gazed out at the field where a stage was set up in the middle of the park, along with a drum kit, two guitars and two cellos spread out on it. Lights were surrounding the stage and darting out from the stadium box where Tony saw Bruce and Scott pointing at various things and smirking.

“This looks great,” Pepper stated.

“Mhm,” Rhodey murmured.

Tony glanced back at the stage, leaning forward when he saw Brock and Jack jump onto the stage, Natasha, Wanda, Steve, Sam and Clint in tow.

“What the hell?” he breathed.

“It's starting!” Pepper cheered.

The entire park went into absolute darkness, heightening Tony's anticipation and excitement to find out what they were in for. He stared at the scoreboards and messageboards the park had installed late last year, watching it light up with bright red text.

**_Tony Stark. This is for you._ **

“What?” he gasped, feeling Pepper take his hand firmly in hers.

A light flickered on the stage to reveal Natasha and Wanda, holding violins comfortably under their chins as Natasha played a small intro. Wanda joined in for the next piece, piquing Tony's interest because it sounded pretty familiar. Another light shone Brock who played a short riff, then on Jack, who was hitting the drums to the beat of AC/DC’s _Thunderstruck._ Tony's eyes widened a fraction when one light revealed Bucky in the middle of the stage, playing an electric violin with a grin that was pretty damn illegal in Tony's eyes.

Soon the whole stage was alight, adding Clint on bass and Steve and Steve on cello to the picture, all of them dressed in clothes fit for a gig too. Tony couldn't help but smile like a fool, keeping his gaze on Bucky whose fingers danced over the strings with ease, the sound being surprisingly beautiful. People were started to stand up and cheer, clapping their hands to the beat, some of hitting the back of the benches and singing along so loudly any buildings around them might hear it. Lasers and smoke mixed in with the lights, in sync with the rhythms and melodies that filled the park.

Pepper pulled Tony up onto his feet, clapping and throwing her arms up with Rhodey, joining in on the energy of the performance. Tony laughed and whistled whenever Bucky played another piece that stood out from the other instruments, glancing up the bleachers and winking at the brunette. His cheeks burned red hot as he smiled back, feeling his heart race with adrenaline, still finding it hard to believe that this concert was all for _him._ It had Tony feeling guilty that he'd rejected Bucky so many times, he was trying very hard to impress. But what Tony was seeing now, he didn't know how he could be selfish and not at least see what Bucky had to give.

“Let me hear you!” Bucky yelled, into the mic sitting near his mouth.

At every specific beat, Bucky and his gang, as well as the concertgoers stomped their feet on the surfaces of where they were standing and chanted.

_“Thunder!”_

Another beat.

_“Thunder!”_

Tony's sure he's never chanted that loud in his life, feeling elated, alive and somewhat _entranced_ by Bucky.

“You've been thunderstruck!” Bucky sang, his voice raw and strong.

The ending was as outstanding as the beginning, Clint and Brock standing on either side of Jack, Sam and Steve standing to finish their piece while Bucky sauntered over to stand between Natasha and Wanda. When the lights dimmed and the music faded, the entire park was in a uproar of clapping, whistling and cheering for more. Bucky stepped up to the mic, taking it off the stand as he jumped down onto the grass, looking up at the bleachers. He stared directly at Tony, taking a deep breath and exhaling heavily with a shy smile.

“Hey Tony,” he uttered, stepping forward again.

Tony covered his eyes from the blinding light that zoned in on him, hearing a curse from Scott inside the stadium box. His favourite song started playing out of the speakers, _Don't Stop Believin’_ by Journey, a song that always boosted his confidence when he felt down.

“I know this is my…sixth time tryin’ this. But I really thought ‘bout this one, it's not some corny thing I decided to throw at you last minute. And I know you had a reason to not say yes to me. I'm not gonna’ do that to you though, I wanna’ take you to prom and have a great time. If you say no, again, I promise I'll leave you alone and stop askin’,” he continued.

“He's so sweet,” Pepper cooed, shaking Tony's arm.

“So Tony, I gotta’ ask…” Bucky trailed off, tilting his head towards the messageboard.

A choked laugh fell from Tony's throat as he read the message, listening to more chanting that worked from everyone on the stage up to the bleachers.

**_Will you go to prom with me?_ **

“Go down there Tones!” Rhodey urged.

The brunette went for the stairs that joined another set of bleachers, the cheering growing louder as he ran across the field. Bucky threw the mic over to Clint, quickly jogging towards Tony to meet him halfway.

“Better get ready to catch him!” Brock warned.

Bucky did catch him in a strong embrace, spinning them around while fist pumping the air, laughing happily with Tony. He set him back down on the ground, snaking his arm around Tony's waist and drawing him in close. Tony looked back at him with so much affection in his eyes it made Bucky's heart warm deep in his chest.

“Is that a yes?” he panted out.

“Yes,” Tony whispered, smoothing his hands down Bucky's chest. “I can't believe you did this,” he added.

“I'm a determined guy. I had to try just _one_ more time,” he replied.

Tony's nose scrunched up as he snorted, dropping his head against Bucky's chest.

“You're a dork,” he said.

“Yeah, and you're goin’ to prom with this dork,” the brunette retorted.

“I am,” he drawled.

“I'm gonna’ get back onstage and do some more songs,” Bucky mused.

“Alright, get up there and do what you do best. Can I see you later?” Tony asked, getting a coy grin in return.

“Yeah, I'd like that,” Bucky answered.

They embraced one more time, with a bonus kiss on the cheek from Tony, putting a blush on Bucky's cheek and a sly expression on Tony's face. When Bucky turned back around Brock was leaning against one of the amps with a smug look on his face, along with Clint, Jack, Steve and Sam.

“Shut up,” he grumbled. “Shut up!” he laughed, jabbing a finger at his friends.

When his phone buzzed in his pocket, Bucky dragged it out of his back pocket, noticing a text from Tony.

**_Text me the details about prom. Thanks for everything, you're a sweetheart x - Tony_ **

Prom was going to be the best night of his life.

* * *

“Stop fidgeting!” Pepper lectured.

“Pep, I'm going to prom so I'm a little nervous,” Tony sighed, smoothing his thumbs over a small crease on his rolled up sleeve.

They were waiting in the elevator, taking them down to the lobby where Bucky was waiting for him. Tony was dressed handsomely in an ironed white button up with the sleeves rolled up, black slacks and a grey waistcoat to give his attire some balance in shades, _sort of._ He'd trimmed his goatee, cut his hair and had it styled to look messy, in a neat way, thanks to Pepper. Then he'd decided to put on one of the colognes Bucky bought him, a faint aroma of cedarwood and cacao beans on his skin.

“I know, but you're trying to make everything look immaculate. You look wonderful,” Pepper reasoned, combing a piece of his hair down with her fingers.

“Thanks, I didn't think I'd be going to prom. So I don't know what I'm doing, I guess,” Tony replied.

Pepper pressed a kiss to his temple, her hand placed on his back as a comforting gesture to relax Tony who tended to overanalyze things.

“You’re going to blow him away looking like this,” she stated.

“Easy, Bucky usually makes an innuendo out of that,” the brunette chided.

The redhead gasped and lightly pushed Tony to put him off balance, a laugh echoing in the confined space of the elevator from him.

“That’s so rude, I hope you’re not planning any funny business after prom,” she said, sternly.

“You never know,” Tony joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Stop,” she scolded, with an amused smirk.

Tony peered up at the number panel above the doors, indicating that they were on the lobby floor, the dull ache of nerves still ebbing away inside him. The doors opened slowly, revealing the lobby which was always clean from top to bottom every time Tony walked through it. Pepper stepped out with Tony close behind, patting his clothes down one last time, just for good measure.

_“Thank you for last night, I really owe you and Pepper a lot,”_

His heart rate picked up at hearing Bucky’s voice, wondering how he was going to react when he saw him, he wasn’t exactly prepared to get a suit in time. But they found a store that had his favourite brand of shirts, waistcoats and slacks, so he was really spoilt for choice. What he had was good enough for him, it screamed _Tony_ when he tried the whole outfit on, Rhodey wholeheartedly agreed with him too.

“You’re taking Tony out for a fun night at prom, I think that’s all you owe us. Look after him okay?” Rhodey spoke, a little firmness mixed in with his tone.

“I won’t disappoint you,” Bucky assured Rhodey.

“Here he is!” Pepper announced, walking up beside Rhodey and leaning into his side.

Bucky turned around in time to see Tony appear around the corner, his jaw going slack when he saw him dressed to the nines and looking drop dead gorgeous. He himself was dressed in his black on black suit and a black tie, his hair cut a lot shorter, with neatly shaven stubble on his face. The pair stared at each other for what felt like forever until Bucky walked towards Tony, smiling brightly as he took Tony’s hands in his.

“You look amazin’,” he complimented.

“Speak for yourself, you cut your hair, looks nice,” Tony rebuked, lacing his fingers through Bucky’s.

The brunette brought his hands down to Tony’s waist and pulling him in closer, pressing his cheek against the side of Tony’s head.

“You’re bein’ shy, c’mon, you’re lookin’ damn sexy, babe,” he whispered, right into Tony’s ear.

Tony could have sworn he shuddered when Bucky moved away, dropping his hands into his pockets and drawing his bottom lip in with his teeth. That and Bucky called him _babe,_ he didn’t know they’d skipped the formalities already, then again, he felt like he’d known Bucky longer than they really had. Plus Tony was always interested in Bucky, he simply needed a wakeup call to realise it in the first place.

“Okay enough flirting you two. It’s about time you went to prom,” Rhodey interrupted.

“Oh, let me get a picture first!” Pepper interjected, bringing out her phone from her jacket pocket.

The pair stood side by side, Bucky’s arm coiling around Tony’s waist, thumb brushing the brunette’s hip as Tony leaned into Bucky and put his hand on his chest.

“This is so cute,” Pepper crooned, holding up her phone to take a picture.

Next, Tony felt Bucky’s lips on his temple for another picture, then his cheek for a third one, before the fourth was a candid of them gazing at each other without knowing Pepper took it. Tony couldn’t stop feeling so flustered, Bucky seemed to have tricks up his sleeves to make anyone feel weak at the knees with his charm. He was going to have to survive the next several hours with most likely the biggest flirt he’s ever met. Two could play at that game.

“Ready to go?” Bucky asked.

“Ready as ever, honey,” Tony crowed, smiling sweetly.

“Wow did you skip gettin’ to know each other and just become a couple, it’s kinda’ like instant coffee,” Rhodey joked.

Tony blinked at Rhodey, then barked a laugh, shaking his head at Rhodey who shrugged at his lame attempt at a joke.

“Go, go, before we waste anymore time,” Pepper ordered, shooing them out the lobby doors.

Bucky held his hand out for Tony, entwining their fingers as they exited the lobby into the crisp air of Manhattan’s streets. Tony muffled a shocked yell behind his free hand, eyeing the black hot rod with purple and blue flames on the bonnet, parked outside the apartment building.

“You like it?” the brunette questioned.

“How did you get that!” Tony gushed, having Bucky guide him over to the car.

“Jack likes collectin’ classic cars and I asked if I could have his hot rod for prom since he’s goin’ in his Mustang,” Bucky responded, grinning when his dad, George, stepped out. “Dad, this is Tony, my date. Tony, this is my dad,” he introduced.

“Nice to meet you sir,” the brunette greeted.

George shook his hand firmly with a nod of his head.

“Please, call me George, it’s great to meet you Tony,” he replied.

“My dad’s gonna’ drive us to prom. Is that okay with you? You’re in safe hands,” Bucky said, remembering Tony had a bit of a fear about letting other people drive.

“That’s okay, I trust you,” Tony uttered, stroking Bucky’s back in reassurance.

“Let’s go then,” George chimed.

Bucky’s gentlemanly side was surfacing that evening, stopping Tony so he could open the door for him, letting him get comfortable before getting in himself. They fastened their leather seatbelts around their waists, relaxing back into the soft cushioning of the backseat. The car started with no problems, roaring to life which got Tony excited at listening to it, Bucky knew right then that Tony had a love for cars too.

“Dad can you pass me the corsage please?” he spoke, holding his hand out.

Tony saw a black box with a clear lid being placed in Bucky’s hand as the brunette sat back, peeling the lid off to reveal a fresh red rose against a small black cushion.

“Oh, Bucky, it’s beautiful,” he breathed out.

“Only the best for you, sweetheart,” Bucky hummed.

He picked the rose up, unclipping the pin and carefully piercing it through the fabric of Tony’s waistcoat, closely it securely with a hum of content.

“Perfect,” he commented.

“Thank you,” Tony whispered, putting his hand back in Bucky’s.

The brunette slid his arm up to the back of the seat as he leant in, letting his lips ghost on Tony’s cheek. Tony could feel Bucky’s smirk against his skin, the tingling sensation refusing to subside, he was still trying to get used to great amounts of affection from someone who wasn’t family or a friend. Infact, he wanted to find out by the end of the night what him and Bucky were exactly, they _were_ acting like a couple, yet it felt _so_ right. He felt embarrassed that his dad was in the front seat and Bucky was staying in his personal space, grazing his fingers over Tony’s goatee, either accidentally, or most likely purposely at the corner of his mouth. _Why did you have to tell him your lips were sensitive?_ he told himself.

“You okay?” Bucky queried.

Tony nodded slowly.

“Just happy, that’s all,” he chuckled.

“Hmm,” Bucky mumbled, breathing in deeply. “Tell me if I’m bein’ too forward, y’know I’ve been keen on you for a long time,” he confessed.

“Cute,” Tony teased, clucking his tongue.

“Okay, you’re gonna’ be cheeky tonight, great,” he groused, in a joking manner.

It didn’t feel like long before the hot rod slowed and _S.H.I.E.L.D Academy_ came into view, with spectators standing behind a barrier where the red carpet was rolled out, far enough to reach the hall they were having prom in. Bucky looked back at Tony, cupping his face in his hands with an intense glint in his eyes, again making Tony feel weak.

“Remember to breathe, I’m right there with you too. We’re gonna’ kill it walkin’ up that carpet,” he encouraged.

Tony smiled fondly at Bucky, getting to see up close just how beautiful Bucky’s eyes actually were.

“I think I can manage that,” he murmured.

Bucky reached for the door, opening it and grabbing Tony’s hand at the same time, both of them immediately being met with camera flashes from journalists who always wanted a spread on proms every year. Tony already felt overwhelmed, but having Bucky beside him quelled the bouts of anxiety that would have had the upperhand by now. There were wolf whistles, cheers and claps for all the students that showed up, which got louder when Bucky and Tony stepped out of the hot rod. Both of them smiled happily for pictures as they made their way up the red carpet, Tony’s arm looped through Bucky’s comfortably.

“C’mere you,” Bucky drawled, wrapping his arms around Tony until they were chest to chest.

Their foreheads touched while more flashes went off, putting Tony into autopilot, his hands sliding up Bucky’s sides.

“Careful, I’m sensitive there, sugar,” he warned, flicking his eyebrow up in a flirtatious manner.

“Noted,” the brunette sniped, smirking as he stepped back. “Better go inside now,” he added.

It was only a short walk into the hall where the room was an array of colours from the lights and lasers dancing everywhere. Music was playing from a booth where a DJ was in charge of keeping the music flowing, some students dancing already. Everyone stood out in what they wore, so Bucky was positive he’d find his friends very easily in the crowd.

_“Bucky!”_

_Speak of the devil._

“Hey!” he yelled, waving at Natasha who was standing at a table with the others.

Himself and Tony weaved their way through people, politely excusing themselves on the way, breaking down into laughter when Bucky accidentally stood on a dress. When they got closer to the table, the others looked up with beaming looks on their faces.

“Look at you two!” Brock whooped, standing up and hugging both of them at once with kisses on either cheek as well.

“Like you can talk. What the hell is this!” Bucky squawked, tapping the side of Brock’s face where messy stubble used to be.

“I got a really good shave, it’s called fade. So smooth,” Brock issued, rubbing his hands on his cheeks.

“I think it looks great,” Tony added, earning a wink from Brock.

Bucky looked past him to see everybody else, waving at them, getting waves in return and a mountain of compliments. He stopped at Steve and Sam after that to give them hugs also and comment on their suits, then passed by Jack, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Damn Jack! You scrub up good!” he whistled.

“Thanks Barnes, so do you,” he replied, throwing a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

Tony glanced over at Wanda and Natasha who looked dazzling in their dresses, Natasha in a leopard print dress, her hair in loose curls, Wanda in a midnight blue dress, her hair loose and straightened.

“Ladies, you look stunning,” he said.

“Aw, thank you, you look wonderful,” Wanda declared.

“Thanks Tony,” Natasha chuckled.

_“Can we have everyone’s attention please,”_

Chattering died down when Coulson appeared on the stage, the music playing quietly in the background now. He cleared his throat, looking around the room at everybody’s eyes on him, waiting for what he was going to say next, he had a habit of taking his time.

“It’s great to see you all here. You all look fantastic and I’m relieved to say that while the past year has been long, all of you have been the best seniors I’ve ever had. So thank you to all of you for making it all easier than it has been the past few years with other seniors. Anyway, we thought we’d get right down to business and announce the prom king and prom queen. The results are very surprising, at least, that’s what the prom committee said, personally I think these two are very deserving of it. For once, it’s not a popularity contest,” he joked, gaining a few decent laughs out it. “So, in saying that, I’d like to allow Mrs Peggy Carter to come up and announce our winners,” he added.

“Hey Brock, do you think you’ll be prom king?” Steve taunted.

“Kiss my ass Rogers,” Brock bit back.

Tony snorted and clapped his hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh, catching Bucky holding back one too in the corner of his eye.

“Hello everyone. Congratulations on your graduation and finally making it to the end of high school. Hopefully you all take a well deserved break before thinking about university, so good luck with your future plans. But without further ado, this year's prom queen title goes to Wanda Maximoff!” Peggy cheered.

Wanda was stunned as she made her way up to the stage, the loudest of celebratory noise coming from Bucky, Tony and the others at the back of the room. Peggy held the crown above Wanda’s head before placing it down to fit snugly, Wanda’s mouth widened into a victorious grin.

“And our prom king...” Peggy continued.

“Bet it’s you,” Tony spoke, squeezing Bucky’s hand.

_“...Tony Stark!”_

“W-Wait, what?” Tony sputtered.

“You’re prom king babe!” Bucky chortled.

Tony’s legs wouldn’t let him walk so he was practically ushered by Natasha and Clint to the stage where Wanda took him by the arm and brought him up on stage with her. Peggy pecked him on the cheek then placed the crown on his head, wiping the smudge of lipstick off his cheek.

“I’m proud of you darling,” she muttered, softly, out of earshot from the microphone.

“Thanks Aunt Peggy…” Tony sighed, happily.

“Should we take a bow?” Wanda asked, grasping his hand warmly.

“Sure, but we have to hold onto our crowns,” the brunette scoffed.

The pair took a well deserved bow, holding onto their crowns as they laughed and ate up all the attention from fellow students and teachers.

_“Alright let’s get this prom party officially started! Get up let’s see some dancing!”_

Bucky met Tony in the middle of the dancefloor, spreading his arms wide as Tony ran into his arms.

“I can’t believe I’m prom king!” he shouted.

“Well, I kinda’ went around campaigning for you this past week!” Bucky exclaimed, over the loud music.

“You did that for me! You’re insane, but you’ve honestly made this the best experience of my life and we only just got here. This is amazing Bucky!” he rambled.

“That’s what I wanted! Now c’mon, let’s dance it’s our last time here anyway!” Bucky bellowed.

Tony’s crown was left at their table so it wouldn’t fall off when they danced, both of them joining in on the group dance. But Bucky still kept close to Tony, never letting his hands stray from him, the protective side of him staying on high alert.

_It wasn’t long before they were only dancing as a pair, unable to tear their gazes away from one another..._

* * *

Some few hours later, Tony and Bucky took a break from being inside the hall, in favour of talking a walk outside. At the back of the hall there was a balcony that lead out to a courtyard that was regularly maintained, blossoming with flowers and displaying a functioning fountain in the middle of it. The courtyard was where a few students had disappeared to, some to smoke, or some to most likely makeout somewhere private. Then there was Bucky and Tony, walking around the pathway where the fountain was, their arms around each other, talking and laughing like it was all too natural for them.

Tony ranted and raved about how he was ridiculous for ever saying no to Bucky, realising that if he said no yesterday then he’d be missing out on so much fun. Bucky had to shut him up by tickling him, sending him into fits of laughter and the occasional snort slipping in. He finally got the real smiles out of Tony, ones that shone a thousand times brighter than the so called ones he forced himself to make before prom. Nothing meant more to Bucky than seeing the guy he adored so much, smile and laugh like he had everything good going for him. And boy, did Tony feel that way, having Bucky around made the last few days worthwhile.

“...I really did like that pizza you sent me though,” Tony sniggered, running his hand up to Bucky’s ribs.

“Thank god, I thought you were gonna’ throw it away,” Bucky exhaled, in a relieved tone.

“Hey! I never turn down a good pizza!” Tony protested.

“We should get pizza on Sunday,” Bucky suggested.

“James, are you asking me on a date?” the brunette jested.

Bucky smirked as he took Tony’s hand, kissing the top of it lightly when he bowed.

“Anthony, I would be honoured,” he replied, eloquently.

“You nerd,” Tony scoffed.

“I did drama class leave me alone,” he whined.

“Yeah, I can tell,” Tony taunted.

“Rude,” Bucky grunted.

They stopped at the gap between the hedges that led back up to the balcony, fingers laced together while Bucky lazily swung their arms from side to side with a smitten smile. Tony took the crown of his head, giving it over to Bucky who tilted his head and accepted, before looking back up.

“How do I look?” he asked, putting on a bit of a pout.

Tony laughed heartily.

“Like a king,” he murmured.

Bucky hummed then sat the crown back on Tony’s head, admiring him for a moment.

“Looks better on you,” he confirmed.

If both of them could stay there all night, they would, enjoying all the time they had to look at each other. All through the night, they grew closer together, it didn’t go unnoticed either, a few people Bucky nor Tony knew said that they were an adorable couple. But they weren’t even confirmed as a couple, at least, that’s what Tony got out of it, they still had the rest of the night ahead of them though. He was attracted to Bucky, very much, the urge to tell him only gaining at every hour that passed.

“Stars look pretty tonight,” the brunette hummed.

“You know what else is pretty,” Bucky sighed, listlessly.

“Hm?” Tony replied.

“Me,” Bucky said, deadpan.

For what felt like the twentieth time that night, Tony erupted into laughter, catching his crown and putting it to the side, his eyes screwed up in the corners. Bucky had been making jokes all night and Tony wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

“I just-” he stopped, abruptly.

Bucky picked that moment to kiss Tony, his plush lips pressed against the brunette’s who responded after the initial shock that coursed through his body. Tony clutched the lapels of Bucky’s suit, angling his head to make it easier for both of them. He felt Bucky’s hands cup his face, their mouths parting in sync before moving back together in a deeper kiss, tongues darting out slowly. There was no testing the waters for their kiss, only passion, it’d been burning hot for most of the evening, urging its way out until one of them made the first move. For Tony, he was glad Bucky made the first move, it was, sort of his first kiss anyone...a decent one to say the least.

Tony inhaled through his nose upon feeling Bucky tease his bottom lip with his teeth, his sensitive lips only begging for more. He threw his arms around Bucky’s neck, trying to get as close as possible to him, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. The brunette let out a noise deep in his throat, pulling away for a quick breath before going back in, the tiny smacks of their lips pushing them to keep kissing for as long as they could manage. Tony’s body was on fire, held against the warmth of Bucky’s, his hands roaming around to Tony’s hips and back to his lower back. It wasn’t appropriate, being at a school dance and all, with the possibility of being caught by a teacher. But Tony wouldn’t stop, it’d get more than PG rated if it had to.

_“Get a room!”_

Both of them jumped back at the same time, turning their attention to the balcony where Steve, Sam, Clint, Natasha, Brock, Jack, Wanda, Pietro, Scott, Thor and Bruce were standing, watching the antics before them. Tony rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks flushed and hair mussed like they had done more than just makeout in the courtyard like forbidden lovers.

“That was a real show!” Jack called.

“We were havin’ a moment!” Bucky snapped.

“Oh yeah, a moment of tonsil hockey!” Brock laughed.

“It was sweet, leave them be!” Wanda spoke up.

“I hear Earth, Wind and Fire! C’mon, you guys are dancin’ with me, get your asses inside!” Sam demanded, already racing back to the hall.

“Aw, I wanted to watch Bucky and Tony makeout more,” Clint complained.

“Clint!” Natasha barked, looking at him disapprovingly.

“I’m kidding!” he yelped.

To Tony and Bucky’s relief, they did leave them alone and headed back, being boisterous as always.

“That was awkward,” Tony groaned.

Bucky brought Tony back towards him, running his thumb over his bottom lip with a devilish smirk.

“Your lips really are sensitive,” he answered.

“I warned you,” Tony said, giving Bucky a _‘I told you so’_ glare.

The brunette buried his face into the crook of Tony’s neck, inhaling the cologne that was still evident on Tony.

“God, you smell great, was that the cologne I got you?” he questioned.

“Yes,” Tony replied.

“ _Mm-mm,_ ” he moaned, in his throat.

“Don’t do that, we’re at school,” the brunette snickered.

“But you’re gorgeous, and fuck, kissin’ you is damn electric,” Bucky purred.

Tony’s eyelids dipped as he glanced at Bucky from under his lashes, it definitely was a crime to look so sultry.

“If you want to, I’m having a party after prom, I invited Natasha, Steve, Jack, you name it. But then, you should maybe...I don’t know-” he paused, biting his lip and trailing his fingers down Bucky’s jaw. “...stay the night,” he offered.

He grinned at the brief hitch in Bucky’s breath, their lips ghosting over each other’s.

“As long as you let me kiss you so I can see just how sensitive those lips of yours can get,” Bucky drawled, applying pressure to Tony’s lower back.

Tony peppered several kisses on Bucky’s lips, listening closely to his laboured breathing.

“You got yourself a deal,” he whispered.


End file.
